


Prozatím od OdoGoddess

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Po válce Severus skončí v Azkabanu a tak tak si zachová zdravý rozum. Když se pak nakonec dočká záchrany, přijde mu na pomoc nečekaný přítel.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Prozatím od OdoGoddess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718012) by OdoGoddess. 



> OdoGoddess povídku napsala na přání pro kreslířku [fanlay](https://www.deviantart.com/fanlay/).
> 
> Jak naznačuje shrnutí, v povídce je detailně popsaný nejen sex, ale i znásilnění.

Svatozář měděně zrzavých vlasů zbarvila oslepující světlo v jeho cele do krvava, jak za sebou muž zavíral dveře. Byla to jediná přítomná barva a působila mu muka víc než jedním způsobem. 

Zápasil s nutkáním schoulit se, ale jeho tělo ho neposlouchalo a roztřáslo se strachem, tak jako se mu v hlavě pořád dokolečka přehrávaly příšerné vzpomínky pro zábavu, nebo spíš jako potrava jeho strážných. Mozkomorové se živili zoufalstvím, provinilostí, děsem a hanbou. Severus Snape pro ně byl hostina. 

Svému rusovlasému mučiteli se přesto nevzdá. 

Muž ho povýšeně oslovil: „Asi se po tom jídle, kterým tě tu krmí, musíš utlouct. Přece víš, že ti tuhle teplou večeři dám, jen když se pro mě připravíš.“ 

Snape se na něj odmítal podívat, přestože z vůně, která vycházela z papírového pytlíku, se mu sbíhaly sliny a svíral žaludek. 

Nezáleželo na tom; muž dobře věděl, že v cele nemá jak si udržet povědomí o plynoucím čase, a Snape věděl, že to pokárání bylo jen naoko. Ta špinavá mezihra byla neměnná, věty se přehrání od přehrání lišily jen malounko. 

„Myslíš si, že jsi silný?“ 

Severus nic neříkal a snažil se zachovat klid. 

„Udělám to, ať mě vezmeš na vědomí nebo ne. Vezmu si tě a tobě se při tom postaví. Je to o to horší, že na moje doteky reaguješ, co? Říkej si, co chceš, ale pokaždé, když tě vojíždím, vydáváš zvuky jako děvka. Řekl bych, že se ti to líbí.“ 

Snapeovi zacukalo ve tváři. Vysloužil si tím potěšené, sadistické uchechtnutí. 

„Ano. Jedno z tvých nejtajnějších tajemství, co, Snape? Harryho Pottera se ti možná podařilo oblafnout, ale mě ne. Na to tě znám moc dobře. Nejsi o nic víc heterosexuální než já.“ 

Snape stiskl rty a přiměl se nezavrtět hlavou. Popírání, kterému tenhle člověk říkal odporování, znamenalo bití. A to tady znamenalo neošetřená zranění a bolest bez výhledu na úlevu. Přesto se za svoji opatrnost styděl, za to, že zrazuje _ji_. 

_Ach, Lily..._

„Ano, slyšel jsem přímo z Harryho úst ty lži, kterými jsi ho nakrmil. Je to jediné, o čem je schopný mluvit. Myslí si, že jsi nějakej šílenej hrdina.“ 

Najednou ho za bradu chytily silné, studené prsty a přinutily ho podívat se do jasných hnědavých očí Percyho Weasleyho. Díval se mu do nich, zatímco odříkával, co už Snape znal zpaměti, co už slyšel mnohokrát. 

Pořád ještě si nebyl jistý, jestli mu to může věřit, přestože pochybovat o jeho slovech neměl důvod. Snape čekal, že válku buď nepřežije nebo ho zavřou do Azkabanu. K soudu dojít muselo, jak jinak by se tu ocitl? Zneklidňovalo ho to ale, zvlášť když ho jeho první a jediný návštěvník obvinil z vraždy Freda Weasleyho a pak – 

Před tou vzpomínkou Snape couvl, strachy i hanbou. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se s ním děje, ale odmítal udělat Weasleymu tu radost a reagovat na jeho dokolečka omílaný proslov. 

„Nejsi žádný hrdina, Snape. Jsi ubožák. Žil jsi ze lží a to je jediné, co znáš. Tu největší lež jsi předhodil Potterovi, aby udělal, co jsi potřeboval, a pak sis myslel, že budeš volný. Že tě nikdo nebude soudit za chladnokrevnou vraždu.“ Stisk prstů krutě zesílil, ale Snape se mu jen dál díval do očí. „Na čí straně doopravdy stojíš, jsi ukázal, když ses přidal k té svojí vraždící smečce, abys Harryho dostal... když tvoje vlastní hnusná kletba zmrzačila mého bratra.“ 

Jeho prsty se zaryly tak hluboko, že Snapeovi do očí vhrkl slzy, ale nevykřikl. Ve Weasleyho hlase zaznělo znechucení. 

„Pustil jsi Smrtijedy do školy a dovolil jim používat na děti kletby, které se nepromíjejí. Když se učitelé postavili na odpor, utekl jsi a dal volný průchod chaosu. Víc než padesát lidí padlo. Mezi nimi můj bratr!“ 

Prsty ho pustily, jako by jim bylo odporné se ho dotýkat, ale Snape věděl, že to nejhorší teprve přijde. 

Weasley si bez pohnutí máchl nad rukou hůlkou a kouzlem ji očistil. Na to ji bez čekání obrátil proti Snapeovi, který jen zvedl hlavu, ústa a oči pevně zavřené. 

Percy mu čistícím kouzlem přejel po tváři, bez ohledu na to, jestli se mu mýdlo dostane do očí, do nosu, do uší a do úst. Když dospěl ke krku, zesílil účinnost, aby vyčistil kůži i šaty. 

Snape nijak nereagoval, jen se nutil zůstat naprosto nehybný. Kdyby protestoval, pohnul se nebo ho i jen probodl pohledem, Percy by si ho vzal rovnou a neobtěžoval by se ho od mýdla umýt. Jelikož v koutě cely tekl sotva čůrek vody, znamenalo by to vyrážku…, leda že by si namočil do hrnku na pití a to nehorší ze sebe smyl močí. Weasley za ním přicházel jen jednou do týdne a ten zápach by byl nesnesitelný už po dvou dnech. 

„Doufám, že mi za to poděkuješ. Ostatní vězni rozhodně nemají příležitost mýt se tak často. Kdyby nebylo mě, válel by ses tu ve špíně.“ 

Snape neodpověděl, přestože věděl, že jediný důvod, proč Weasley tuhle šaškárnu provozuje, je, že jinak by se ho nedotkl. Percy Weasley byl, jak si Snape vzpomínal z hodin lektvarů, úzkostlivý. 

Tolik se soustředil na svoje myšlenky a na to, aby se ani nehnul, že skoro nevnímal, že ho Weasley opláchl a usušil, čímž se tenhle Weasleyho prapodivný rituál končil. Otevřel svoje černé oči právě včas, aby viděl, jak se Weasleyho světle hnědé zužují hněvem, a tak se roztřesenýma rukama honem jal rozepínat svůj vězeňský stejnokroj, a přitom poprvé promluvil. 

„Děkuju.“ Jeho hlas byl chraplavý řídkým používáním a pořád ještě nesl známky hadího kousnutí, které ho málem připravilo o život. 

Odvrátil oči od Weasleyho, svlékl si košili a začal si rozvazovat vězeňské kalhoty. Vší silou se snažil nebrat na vědomí Weasleyho očekávaný komentář. 

„Nemůžeš se dočkat. Já to věděl.“ 

Snape vystoupil z kalhot, odložil je spolu s košilí na pryčnu a vítězoslavnému tónu ve Weasleyho hlase nevěnoval pozornost. Jelikož víc šatů neměl, byl teď nahý. Začal se do něj dávat chlad, ale snažil nezachvět. 

„Nemá cenu předstírat, že máš strach nebo že cítíš hanbu. Vím, že to chceš.“ 

Weasley udělal krok vpřed, prudce mu zkroutil jednu ruku za záda a přehnul ho přes pryčnu tváří na tenkou matraci. 

Percy byl zoufale vzrušený. Už Snapea nenechával, aby sám zaujal polohu, jako dřív. Vědomí toho, co přijde, co udělá, v něm rozdmychávalo nezkrotný chtíč, sotva vkročil do cely. 

Přesto se ale držel scénáře, který zavedl při svých prvních návštěvách. Pro Percyho Weasleyho platilo, že zvyk je železná košile. 

„Oba přece víme, že po mojí návštěvě toužíš, není to tak, Severusi?“ Aniž by čekal na odpověď, pokračoval: „Oba víme, jak moc máš rád, když tě trestám.“ 

Snape polkl a s námahou se nadechl. 

„Ty víš, že si tohle zasloužíš za všechno, čeho ses dopustil.“ 

Snape se prudce nadechl, když ucítil zamravenčení kouzla. Zadek mu naplnilo mokro. To byla jediná laskavost, k níž se Weasley snižoval, a Snape se pokusil uvolnit, když – 

Pevně stiskl zuby, aby zadržel zvuky, které mu hrozily uniknout, když se do něj vtlačilo něco tupého a tlustého. Přinutil se dýchat, zhluboka a vyrovnaně, zatímco se ten masitý vetřelec propracovával až na doraz. Bolest v ruce při Weasleyho mocných přírazech už necítil. Všechna se soustředila do jeho análního otvoru, který pálil, a ta bolest ho nutila lapat po dechu. 

„Jo, užíváš si to.“ 

Severus se kousl do jazyka, aby nevykřikl, nezakvílel. Skončí to. Brzo bude zase na týden po všem. Brzo. 

„Tohle jsi chtěl, aby viděli, že jo?“ 

Snape se hryzl, dokud necítil krev. Tahle Weasleyho taktika byla zvlášť ponižující. 

„Harry všem vyzradil, co s tebou Sirius Black a James Potter provedli. Jak tě v pátém ročníku před celou školou svlíkli do naha. Jak moc tě to ponížilo.“ 

Snape zasténal, jak jeho zneužívaný zadek bolest pomalu opouštěla a střídala ji necitlivost. Přesně toho se bál. Vždycky k tomu došlo a teď… otřásl se, když se Weasley posunul, aby byl blíž, a jeho penis v něm změnil úhel a zasáhl přímo jeho prostatu. 

„Bylo ti kolik? Patnáct? Šestnáct?“ Percyho dech ho lechtal na uchu a Snape polkl, když teď Percy začal přirážet mělce. „Vím, co se stalo. Postavil se ti, že jo?“ 

Teď se Snape kousl do rtu v naději, že bolestí utne svou reakci. 

„Přede všema se ti postavil, co, Severusi? Před všema těma hezounkejma holkama a krásnejma klukama.“ 

Teď už cítil, jak mu z úst teče krev, ale nijak mu to nepomáhalo. Jeho tělo prostě odpovídalo na vytrvalé dráždění prostaty. Jeho penis se teď houpal v prostoru, plně ztopořený. 

„Postavil se ti z toho, jak si tě prohlíželi. Vsadím se, že ti to pak ještě celý měsíce vydrželo k onanování. Vsadím se, že tě to ještě teď rajcuje.“ 

Najednou kolem něj sklouzla ruka a jeho bolavou erekci sevřela. 

„Měl jsem pravdu,“ prohlásil Percy se spokojeným úsměškem. „Užíváš si to.“ 

Bez dalších řečí začal tvrdě a rychle přirážet. V pěsti dál pevně svíral jeho penis a pohyby ruky nahradil silou svých přírazů, které Snapea postrkovaly vpřed. 

K vyvrcholení ti dva muži v cele dospěli se směsicí extatický a bolestných výkřiků. 

Když ho Weasley otočil z pozice, do které se na pryčnu zhroutil, Snape nechal oči zavřené. 

„Ts, ts. 

Na naběhlém rtu ucítil velejemný dotek. 

„ _Episkey_.“ 

Otevřel oči a se stisknutými zuby přemohl odpor a znechucení nad sebou samým, aby zašeptal: „Děkuju.“ 

Nenáviděl, že už se nestaví na odpor, že už Weasleymu nedává další záminky ublížit mu. S ponížením si uměl poradit, jenže zranění na tomhle místě mohlo znamenat smrt. Nemohl si vzdor dovolit. 

Věděl, že si musí tělo i rozum uchovat tak nedotčené, jak to jen půjde, protože jednoho dne by mohl mít příležitost utéct, a pokud by se naskytla, bude muset být celý a při smyslech, aby ji mohl využít. 

Jednoho dne. 

\-------

Percy vyšel z Azkabanu na slunce a nechal se jeho teplem znova hýčkat. Bylo to jako přijímat požehnání za skutek dobré vůle, který právě vykonal. 

Nikdo jiný toho přece neměl víc ke splácení než Snape. A jen on samojediný dbá na to, aby ten Smrtijed taky náležitě platil. Nikdo jiný by se o to nepostaral, tím si byl jistý. 

Sotva dopravil Fredovo tělo do Velké síně, byl svědkem souboje Harryho Pottera s Voldemortem. Slyšel Harryho slova a podle pohledů kolem sebe usoudil, že všechny ohromilo, co Harry prohlásil o Severusi Snapeovi. 

Percy věděl, k čemu dojde. Jeho nikdy nikdo neposlouchal. Byl třetí dítě ze sedmi, starší bratři na něj nikdy nedbali a po jejich vzoru mu ani mladší bratři neprojevovali špetku úcty. I jako prefekta a později primuse ho většina svěřených studentů ignorovala. 

Ministr Popletal si ani nedal práci zapamatovat si jeho jméno. Brousek mu nikdy nevěřil a Pastorek byl stejně zpracovaný jako jeho rodiče, kteří o Snapeovi pořád ještě mluvili s lítostí. 

Takže když si bezpečně spočítal, že Snape Harryho nějakým způsobem zmanipuloval, věděl taky, co řeknou ostatní. Jeho poslouchat nebudou. Vzpomínal si, jak snadno Pottera zmanipuloval Voldemort, když byl v pátém ročníku. Jestli Snape dokázal svoje tajemství skrývat před Voldemortem, pak taky mohl lehce přimět Harryho uvěřit, čemukoliv chtěl. Snape nebyl schopen mluvit pravdu, pokud to vůbec někdy uměl. Severus Snape byl mistr podvodů. Však byl taky u všech všudy ze Zmijozelu! 

Ze Zmijozelu v bitvě vůbec nikdo nepomohl, kromě Křiklana, který byl podle toho, co říkali ostatní, celkem k ničemu, akorát pobíhal sem a tam a dělal, že je ohromně zaměstnaný. Takže Percy věděl, že to, co Harry tvrdí, je lež, a že Snape zkrátka tím či oním způsobem může za všechno. 

Může za to, že zemřeli Harryho rodiče. Může za Brumbálovu smrt. Může za Georgovo ucho. Může za to, že se do školy a na ministerstvo dostali Smrtijedi. Může za Freda. To v Percyho očích rozhodlo. Pokud Snape unikne trestu, Fred se nedočká spravedlnosti. 

A tak poslouchal, jak Ron jeho rodičům a bratrům líčí, co se stalo, co viděl, a zatímco se zbytek rodiny jal oplakávat, truchlit a neklidně pospávat, Percy Weasley se pevně rozhodnut vydal do Chroptící chýše. 

A skutečně, mistr lektvarů tam byl, v bezvědomí a na pokraji smrti ze ztráty krve, ale pořád ještě téměř nepostřehnutelně dýchal. Percy na něj seslal svazovací zaklínadlo, a pak se _přemístil_ na ministerstvo. 

Tam oznámil, že se v tom všem zmatku postará o bezpečnost kanceláře ministra. Nikdo neměl důvod mu nevěřit. Byl tvrdě pracující ministrův asistent. 

Napsal nezbytné dokumenty, ale nikam je nezaložil. Nepovede k němu žádná stopa. Spravedlnosti bude učiněno za dost. 

_Přemístil_ se zpátky do Chroptící chýše a tam Snapea omyl. Použil řadu posilujících kouzel a pár uzdravovacích, která se naučil od svojí matky, pak chýši podpálil a _přemístil_ se se Snapem do Azkabanu. 

Chroptící chýše vyhořela během hodiny do základů a nikdo v Prasinkách toho ani nelitoval, ani nezavolal pro hasičskou jednotku. Když se ukázalo, že je zničená, měli radost a považovali to za dobré znamení po bitvě. 

Strážní v Azkabanu Percymu nekladli žádné otázky. Weasley byl ministrovým zástupcem a přiváděl vězně. Byla válka, bystrozorové měli spoustu práce a Percy měl v ruce řádné dokumenty. Vězeň byl bystrozory shledán vinným a na místě ministrem odsouzen podle válečného práva, jak to v kouzelnickém světě chodilo, a podle rozkazu měl být v Azkabanu držen v tajnosti a bez návštěv, vyjma bystrozorů, ministrova asistenta Percyho Weasleyho, nebo ministra samotného. Měl být krmen a udržován naživu za účelem dalšího vyslýchání. Aby „spolupracoval“ měli být v tomto případě zjednáni dva mozkomorové, zbavení zákazu pohybu. Tohle se mohlo zdát už moc, ale mezi veřejností se mluvilo o znovuzavedení mozkomorů u všech vězňů z řad Smrtijedů, takže ani tenhle příkaz u stráží nevyvolal pochyby. 

Prvních pár dní strávil Snape v bezvědomí ve vězeňské nemocnici. Pak ho, sotva se probudil, hodili do bezpečně střežené cely, veškeré jeho otázky ignorovali, a s výjimkou Weasleyho návštěv byl neustále obklopen mozkomory. Percy ho poprvé „navštívil“ dva týdny po té, co ho do Azkabanu umístil, a předestřel tón všech jejich budoucích setkání. Snape se měl dočkat ponížení za všechny zločiny, ze kterých ho Percy vinil. 

Nikdo kromě Percyho a šéfa azkabanských stráží nevěděl, že v oné odlehlé cele je vězeň. Tak to šlo několik měsíců, dokud Ronald Weasley nemusel opakovat jednu oblast svého bystrozorského výcviku. 

\-----

„Pokud nemáš nic proti, pověsím se na tvoji holku.“ 

Ron se na Harryho úkosem podíval. 

„Dej si pozor, jak to říkáš, Harry. Pořád ještě jsem větší než ty.“ 

Harry se na něj zazubil, poněvadž věděl, že si Ron jen dělá legraci. 

„Kromě toho,“ dodal Ron, „nemůžeš vědět, jestli já nechci udělat totéž.“ 

Harry obrátil oči v sloup. 

„To by nešlo, Rone. Co dělá kterou denní či noční hodnu víš už dávno z hlavy.“ 

„Jo, jenže jde o to, aby ona nevěděla, že ji sleduju, ne že vím, kde kdy bude. Sledovací zkoušku jsem neudělal, ale shromažďováním informací jsem prošel a cituju: úspěšné a přesné zjištění pohybu sledované osoby. Na rozdíl od někoho, koho bych mohl jmenovat.“ 

Harry vzdychl. „Jak poznáš, že jsi prostě jen neuhodl, do čeho se zrovna pustí, protože ji tak dobře znáš?“ 

Ron zkrabatil čelo. „No asi máš pravdu. Do háje – tak koho si mám vybrat? Potřebuju někoho, koho dobře znám, abych prokázal, že ho můžu sledovat bez toho, že by si toho všiml.“ 

„Co třeba George? Nebo tvůj táta?“ 

Ron zavrtěl hlavou. „Kdepak. George je věčně v krámě. Přijmout Leeho byl geniální nápad. Už to tam šlape jako dřív.“ 

Harry přikývl a s povzdechnutím si vzpomněl na Freda. 

„Hele, myslíš, že by mi Robards odsouhlasil cestování letaxem do Rumunska, abych se mohl pověsit na Charlieho?“ 

Harry si odfrkl. „To by se ti spíš podařilo přesvědčit profesorku McGonagallovou, aby si navlíkla puntíkatý plavky –“ 

Ron dal ruce vzhůru. „Jasně, jasně! Nemusíš se hned uchylovat k hrubostem, Harry. Máš přeci být můj nejlepší kamarád.“ 

Harry ho s úsměvem šťouchl do boku. 

„To je lepší. Chvíli jsi zněl skoro jako osina v – no jasně, to je ono!“ 

Harry pozvedl obočí. 

„Pověsím se na Percyho. Bude to nuda, ale jestli se mi to povede, aniž by si toho všiml, tak tuhle zkoušku udělám.“ 

\------

Ron vyplnil veškeré nezbytné formuláře. Aby zkoušku složil, musel písemně oznámit, koho bude sledovat. Načež se na něj pověsí, bude zaznamenávat jeho činnost, a bystrozoři si onu osobu po té předvolají, vysvětlí jí, oč se jedná, a sérií otázek zjistí, zda se zkoušený držel všech správných postupů. 

Získané informace nebudou nijak dál využity a budou zničeny, až na případ, že by došlo ke skutečnému zločinu. 

Ron si odfrkl, když papíry vyplňoval. Percy byl takový suchý patron, že si nedovedl představit žádný zločin, který by mohl spáchat, ledaže by se před Starostolec dala pohnat stížnost na unudění až k pláči. 

\------

Ministr Pastorek nevěděl, co říct. 

Obdržel stručnou zprávu. Chycen při činu, Percy Weasley učinil plné doznání mladšímu bystrozorovi, stejně tak i velitel stráží Azkabanu. Pastorek neviděl důvod proč ztrácet čas a peníze na nepochybně ostře sledovaný soud, který by odhalil chatrný stav ministerstva na konci války a způsobil neklid ve společnosti, jakož i přinesl ponížení rodině, kterou měl Pastorek rád. Percy v cele nahradil původního vězně, jenom mozkomory poslali pryč. 

Poněkud menšího významu byla skutečnost, že Ronald Weasley tímto dokončil svoje zkoušky a získal titul mladšího bystrozora, sice ještě ve výcviku, ale už s jistou autoritou a stoupající odpovědností, kterou bude moci v nadcházejícím roce osvědčit v poli. 

Teď Kingsley stál v maličkém pokoji u svatého Munga, po boku měl léčitele a oba shlíželi na třesoucí se trosku muže, kterého kdysi znali jako Severuse Snapea. I uspaný lektvary se třásl. 

„Nedá se nic dělat?“ 

Kingsleyho dunivý šepot zněl v pokoji hlasitě. Léčitel smutně potřásl hlavou. 

„Trauma je rozsáhlé, pane ministře. Nedovolil léčiteli mysli, aby se –“ 

Pastorek se k němu otočil. „Co prosím? Tenhle člověk si celé měsíce procházel očistcem, po tom, co ho sám Voldemort téměř zabil, a vy jste se mu pokusili dostat do hlavy a donutit ho prožít si to znova?“ 

Léčiteli ztvrdly rysy. 

„Tak moment, pane ministře. Já vám neradím, jak vládnout, tak vy mi laskavě neraďte, jak dělat mou práci. Tady pan Snape na tom byl špatně, ne jen fyzicky, ale i psychicky, to kvůli těm mozkomorům. Nemluvě o opakovaném sexuálním zneužívání! Z toho se bez pomoci jen tak nedostanete.“ 

„Přesně tak,“ odsekl Pastorek. „Proto nemůžu uvěřit, že jste se pokusili o něco takového!“ 

„Léčení mysli je naprosto standardní terapeutický postup a provádí se, co nejúčastněji jen lze. Léčitelé nikam nestrkají nos. Pomáhají překonat a zaplnit mezery, které po sobě mozkomorové s oblibou nechávají, když pacientovi vyrvali kousky vzpomínek. Často dovedou zasažené vzpomínky rekonstruovat a otupit trauma, takže se pacient může rychleji zotavit. Aspoň v teorii. Tady pan Snape si léčitele do hlavy nepustil.“ 

Pastorek se nadechl, pořád ještě nespokojený, ale přikývl. Uznával, že léčitel může mít pravdu, co se týče většiny svých případů, ale moc dobře věděl, že s tímhle mužem to je jiné. Vždycky bylo. 

„Tedy dobrá. Omlouvám se.“ 

Léčitel přikývl. „Na jeho psychický stav jsem mu předepsal nervové tonikum a doušek proti úzkosti. Dokud se nepostaví na nohy, bude taky dostávat posilující směs a několik následujících dní samozřejmě všelék. Potom bude moct jít.“ 

Nepříjemný pocit, který Kingsleymu ležel v žaludku, se jen prohloubil. Dobře věděl, co se stalo se Snapeovým majetkem, poněvadž měl na starosti přečtení jeho závěti a pomáhal její vykonavatelce, Minervě McGonagallové, aby byla do písmene provedena. Snape neměl kam jít. 

„Kdy mě bude moct přijmout?“ 

„Probudí se zítra kolem šesté ráno. Potom k němu můžou návštěvy kdykoliv.“ 

„Tak to tedy nemůžou,“ prohlásil Kingsley. „Z moci svého úřadu trvám na tom, že k němu nikdo nebude mít přístup, kromě mě a ředitelky Minervy McGonagallové, a od všech, kdo o něj budou pečovat, čekám, že dostojí slibu chránit soukromí pacienta. Je to hrdina boje proti Voldemortovi a pořád ještě jsou na svobodě lidé, kteří ho považují za svého předního nepřítele. Neváhali by zabít jeho, nebo kohokoliv, kdo by jim stál v cestě, kdyby věděli, že je naživu. Nikdo se to nesmí dozvědět.“ 

„Slyšel jsem, že ho objevil bystrozor.“ 

„Teprve ve výcviku a nikomu neřekne ani slovíčko,“ ujistil ho Pastorek, jelikož Rona a jeho rodinu znal dostatečně dobře, aby věděl, že hanba, kterou na ně Percy Weasley uvalil, je přiměje mlčet. 

\------

„Můj ty světe...“ 

Pastorek pokýval hlavou, když si ředitelka přitiskla ruku na srdce a ve tváři se jí usadilo rozrušení. 

„Co u všech rohatých budeme dělat, Kingsley? Jeho majetek je prodaný. Ustavili jsme jeho jménem fond pro učedníky v oboru lektvarů. To nemůžeme vzít zpátky. Už máme dva studenty, kterým byla schválena finanční podpora studia.“ 

„Minervo, jak dlouho myslíš, podle tvého nejlepšího odhadu, že Snape v uplynulé válce pro Brumbála špehoval?“ 

„Od samého začátku,“ odpověděla mu pevně. „Byla jsem u toho tu noc, kdy před tehdejším ministrem Popletalem odhalil svoje znamení zla a Brumbál mu v podstatě řekl, že musí zpátky.“ 

„To bylo kdy?“ 

„Ten rok, co byl turnaj tří kouzelníků. Před třemi lety. Proč?“ 

Pastorek rázoval sem a tam a McGonagallová ho pozorovala. Jeho pracovna byla o něco prostornější než její, ale Kingsley byl muž takových rozměrů, že to ve výsledku vyšlo nastejno. Koberec mu přímo mizel pod nohama. 

Konečně se zastavil a podíval se na ni. 

„Řekla bys, že je pravda, že Snape čelil nebezpečí pokaždé, když se hlásil Voldemortovi?“ 

„To je jako by ses ptal, jestli sovy houkají.“ 

Pastorek si odfrkl. 

„Hlásil se mu podle tebe pravidelně?“ 

Pomalu přikývla. 

„Ano, často byl pryč, zvlášť ten rok předtím, než se stal ředitelem. Pravidelně musel svoje školní tresty předávat panu Filchovi a většina z nás věděla, že takové večery tráví prací pro Brumbála, někdy i víkendy. Někdy se o tom mluvilo jako o práci pro Řád.“ 

„Byl Brumbálovi k dispozici neustále?“ 

„Ve dne v noci. Občas jsem si říkala, kdy spí.“ 

„Výborně.“ 

Minerva svraštila obočí. „Cože?“ 

Kingsley se na ni usmál. „S tvým prohlášením a s mým vlastním svědectvím můžu pro Severuse podat žádost o zpětné proplacení tvým jménem pro potřeby fondu. Proplacena bude celá doba od roku 1995, ehm, který měsíc to byl?“ 

„Pozdě na jaře, pokud si vzpomínám.“ 

„Takže to bude zpětně od dubna 1995. Částku pak budeš moct uvolnit, v čí prospěch uznáš za vhodné.“ 

Přikývla, plně srozuměna s jeho plánem, avšak její výraz byl vážný. „Budeme ho tedy držet v utajení?“ 

Kingsley zavrtěl hlavou. „Budeme ho držet v bezpečí. On se staral o bezpečí školy, studentů, celého pitomého kouzelnického světa. Je na čase, abychom totéž udělali my pro něj.“ 

Znovu přikývla a její hlas byl tentokrát trochu nakřáplý. „Měl blízko ke své matce. Jmenovala se Princová.“ 

„Dobře. Slož tu částku na účet S. Prince. Promluvím si s Gringottovými a při té příležitosti mu vystavím nové doklady.“ 

Znova přikývla a pak vstala. 

„Můžu ho vidět? Prosím?“ 

Kingsley se téměř usmál. 

„Ovšem. Budu rád. Nikdo nepotřebuje přítele tak jako on.“ 

\------

Když Kingsley toho večera vešel do pokojíku, téměř nemohl uvěřit, že to je ten samý člověk, kterého viděl posledně. 

Upřely se na něj černé oči a jejich hlubina na okamžik odhalila mrazivý vztek, než se odvrátily. 

„Chápu to dobře, že ty jsi ten, komu může děkovat za to, že Minervě McGonagallové prozradil, kde mě najít… a v jakém stavu?“ 

Jeho hlas byl stejný, jak si ho pamatoval, uštěpačný a bez obalu, jen trochu tlumený očividnou únavou, a teď plný nenávisti namířené proti sobě a ponížení. Kingsley popošel před něj. 

„Chtěla tě vidět. Záleží jí na tobě, Severusi. A taky je, vzhledem k okolnostem, jediný, kdo tě smí navštěvovat, kromě mě a léčitelů.“ 

Snape odvrátil pohled. 

„Fajn. Tak jsi mě viděl. Teď jdi pryč.“ 

„Až ti vysvětlím, co mě sem přivádí.“ 

„To je mi jedno.“ 

Pastorek si povzdechl a stiskl rty. „Tvoje jméno je prozatím Princ. Podle toho máš náležitě upravené doklady a účet na totéž jméno u Gringottových. Je na něm, co jsis vydělal a taky zpětná výplata, která ti právem náleží.“ 

Snape se na něj pomalu podíval, zjevně vyvedený z míry. 

„Nové jméno?“ 

Pastorek přikývl. „Pořád ještě jsou tací, kteří by tě neváhali zabít, kdyby věděli, že žiješ. Byl jsi ve válce náš cenný spojenec, a já jako zastupující ministr nemůžu dovolit, aby ses ocitl v ohrožení.“ 

Severus se zakabonil, ale Kingsley pokračoval. „Mysleli jsme, Severusi, že jsi mrtvý. Nemohli jsme vědět, co se stalo, takže se ti nebudu omlouvat za to, že jsme vykonali tvou poslední vůli, ale tvůj dům je pryč. Prodaný. Jelikož to je nepředvídaná událost a já cítím, že je ti ministerstvo dlužno, obstaral jsem ti nové bydlení. Patřívalo Smrtijedovi, který padl, a bylo zkonfiskováno ministerstvem. 

„Smrtijedovi?“ Snapeův, nebo spíš Princův hlas zněl váhavě a trochu stísněně. 

„Ano, jmenoval se Gibbon. Jeho žena byla nalezena v jejich domě mrtvá a nad ní znamení zla. Nezanechali žádné dědice, dům je na příliš odlehlém místě, aby byl ministerstvu k něčemu, a místní se mu vyhýbají. Je skromný, ale taky je celý tvůj a nechal jsem připravit doklad k pozemku na tvé jméno. Leží blízko vesnice Dolní Kosatce v západním Yorkshiru. Neměl bys mít potíže zapadnout mezi starousedlíky, budeš-li si to přát. Kouzelnické rodiny se v Horních Kosatcích zabydlely už před staletími, takže místní mudlové o naší existenci vědí, aspoň dost na to, aby do našich věcí nestrkali nos. Válka jim neunikla, ale drželi se stranou, a co víc, jejich radním se podařilo z vesnice už v roce 1892 vykázat _Věštce_ , po té, co jim jakýsi incident, ve kterém figuroval radní, hazardní hra a ovce, přinesl nepříjemnou publicitu. Čili tě nikdo nebude znát od vidění a vzhledem ke svému vystupování mezi ně, abych byl upřímný, krásně zapadneš.“ 

„Takže se mám držet z dohledu a doslechu? Nemůžu do Příčné ulice, když budu chtít, nebo znova učit?“ 

Kingsley se na něj zkoumavě podíval. „Opravdu si přeješ vrátit se k učení?“ 

Severus se zamračil a neodpověděl. 

„Rozumím. Nemáš rád, když za tebe rozhodují jiní. Abych byl upřímný, to já taky ne. Ale zase bych dokázal ocenit, kdyby si někdo, nějaký přítel, dal práci chránit mi kůži před maléry.“ 

Princovy oči k němu na okamžik zamířily, než si Princ povzdechl a zase se zadíval stranou. „Já nemám přátele.“ 

„Mrzí mě, že ti to tak připadá,“ prohlásil Pastorek upřímně. „Když jsme se poprvé setkali v Řádu, pokládal jsem tě za cenného spojence, a postupně jsem tě začal považovat za přítele.“ 

Na to Princ přímo neodpověděl. Za okamžik vzdychl, aniž by se mu podíval do očí. Hlas měl chraplavý únavou, skoro bez výrazu, byť klouby prstů, kterými svíral svoji deku, mu zbělely úsilím. 

„Dobře. Takže mám nové jméno. Nový domov. Našel jsi mi taky novou profesi? Nebo se mám ještě ke všemu stát objektem dobročinnosti?“ 

„Ve vesnici je škola. Je tam taky lékárna. Veškeré tvoje doklady jsou upravené, včetně tvého životopisu, takže ti zůstaly všechny tvoje tituly a ocenění a můžeš je podle své libosti využít. 

Princ mlčel tak dlouho, až to Pastorkovi začalo dělat starosti. Když konečně promluvil, jeho hlas byl tak tichý, že se musel namáhat, aby ho slyšel. 

„Kdo bude vědět, že tam jsem?“ 

Kingsley si oddechl. 

„Já. Minerva. Skřeti.“ 

Princ přikývl a trochu polkl. Pak k němu vzhlédl. 

Když promluvil, jeho hlas byl podivně chraplavý. „Opravdu… opravdu to Potter přežil?“ 

Kingsley znepokojeně svraštil obočí, ale přikývl. 

Princ se třaslavě nadechl a vydechl. „Nebyl jsem si tím jistý. Nedokázal jsem poznat, co jsou lži a co pravda, a co moje bláhová přání. Mozkomorům to samozřejmě bylo jedno. Co bylo dobré, to si vzali.“ 

Pastorek chvíli uvažoval, a pak přikývl. Konečně si přitáhl židli, posadil se a tichým, vyrovnaným hlasem se dal do vyprávění, co se seběhlo za války a po ní. 

\-----

Sídlo Gibbonů, pojmenované Buková chajda a pod tímhle názvem taky zapsané v letaxové síti, bylo docela stranou ostatních obydlí. Chalupa byla ve slušném stavu, na Kingsleyho vkus poněkud malá, ačkoliv věděl, že je větší než Severusovo někdejší bydlení. Ležela za vesnicí, obklopená poli řepky, napůl v kopci a ve stínu obrovského buku. Na jedné straně stála velká stodola a taky spižírna. 

Minerva se tam už vypravila a vybavila bydlení zásobou jídla a domácích potřeb, včetně veškerých osobních věcí, kterých si všimla v ředitelově koupelně, když po něm přebírala jeho funkci. 

Několik dalších týdnů se Kingsley se Severusem Princem neviděl. Blížil se čas voleb, a pokud si přál být něčím víc než zastupujícím ministrem, musel se pustit do předvolební kampaně. Jeho úřad ho však plně vytěžoval, a tak svou kampaň odkládal až do léta, přestože už se přihlásili dva další kandidáti. Takže na ukrytého ex-špeha nijak nemyslel, nepočítáme-li, že usoudil, že Princ může, bude-li chtít, poslat sovu jako každý jiný. 

Žádnou sovu od něj však nedostal a McGonagallová ho při jedné z jejich častých schůzek informovala, že na své vlastní sovy se odpovědí nedočkala. Učitelé i většina studentů se naneštěstí právě potýkali s nachlazením a chřipkami a tak nemohla opustit Bradavice, leda by to bylo naprosto nezbytné, takže si Kingsley, jakmile to bylo možné, hleděl vyšetřit čas. 

\------

Kupa dopisů na prahu nebyla dobré znamení. 

Dříví vyrovnané podél jedné stěny chalupy, které uprostřed zimy nijak výrazně neubylo, bylo další špatné znamení. 

Tmě v obývacím pokoji Kingsley vhledem k Princově zálibě ve sklepeních a temných koutech nevěnoval pozornost. Přesto ten temný tvar v křesle před nezapáleným krbem téměř přehlédl a nebyl by si ho všiml, kdyby nezakašlal. 

„ _Lumos_.“ 

Jeho hůlka ozářila ostré linie v popelavé tváři a vyzáblé, chvějící se prsty. 

„Co to k čertu?“ 

Kingsley udělal pár kroků a zapálil krb. 

„Venku je zima jak v psinci, sakra. Proč sis nerozdělal oheň?“ 

Tmavovlasá hlava se téměř nepohnula, dokud jí neotřásl kašel, a Pastorek si povzdechl. 

„No tak.“ 

Došel k němu a pevně mu položil ruku na paži, která byla podle jeho soudu příliš hubená, s úmyslem pomoct mu vstát. 

Princův náhlý pohyb ho zaskočil; setřásl ho, zvedl se ze židle a s očima rozšířenýma strachem se vrhl vpřed, jenže upadl, buď nemotorností, nebo možná slabostí, a teď se shrbený krčil na zemi a poplašeně se na něj díval. 

Kingsley tiše zaklel, když si připomněl, čím si Severus prošel. Přinutil se zklidnit a nasadit mírný tón. 

„Merline, Severusi... Moc mě to mrzí. Nechtěl jsem tě vylekat. Jen ti chci pomoct do postele. Jsi přece nemocný.“ 

Zpoza zcuchaných černých vlasů na něj zíraly třpytící se černé oči. Na jeho příliš bledé tváři se perlil pot a Princ znova zakašlal. 

„Prosím, Severusi. Nech mě, abych ti pomohl.“ 

Kingsley promluvil tak prosebně, jak jen uměl, protože věděl, že ho nemůže s klidným svědomím znova nechat o samotě. Umřel by na zápal plic, a to Kingsley nedovolí. Sešle na něj _Mdloby_ , bude-li muset. 

„Přiblížím se, ale neublížím ti. Nikdy bych ti neublížil, Severusi. Byli jsme spolu v Řádu. Jsme druzi ve zbrani.“ 

Severus se zvolna uklidňoval, ale ani nevstával ani nijak jinak nedával najevo, že jeho slova vnímá. Rozkašlal se. 

„Zníš hrozně. Jak dlouho už jsi nemocný?“ 

Kašel chvíli trval, pak se Severus pokusil nadechnout, přerývaně a mělce. Kingsley slyšel, jak mu to v prsou chrčí. Pak Severus Princ omdlel. 

\------

„Budeme se o něj muset postarat my dva, Kingsley, nic jiného se dělat nedá,“ vzdychla McGonagallová a láskyplně spícího Prince pohladila po vlasech. Už nebyly zacuchané, ale pořád ještě mokré potem. Přivolala Poppy, zapřísahala ji, aby mlčela jako hrob, a pak jí nařídila postarat se o jejich omdlevšího pacienta. 

Pomfreyová ledovou místnost ohřála zaklínadlem, a zatímco Severuse prohlížela, poslala je uvařit čaj a horkou polévku. Zjistila u něj chřipku i zápal plic, vpravila do něj všelijaké lektvary, umyla ho, oblékla do noční košile a v teplé posteli ho nechala upadnout do neklidného spánku. 

„Potřebuje víc péče, než mu můžu dát já,“ oznámila pak unaveně, když sešla ze schodů. „Dokud mu aspoň na dva celé dny neustoupí horečka, nesmí z postele. Je momentálně tak zesláblý, že by jakákoliv námaha mohla znamenat smrt.“ 

„Postaráme se o to, madam Pomfreyová. Cením si vaší pomoci, i že o tom pomlčíte,“ ujistil ji Kingsley. 

Madam Pomfreyová přikývla. „Rozumím, proč je to nutné. Nepřátele měl na obou stranách, ale je to přesto dobrý člověk.“ 

Oba přikývli a madam Pomfreyová se letaxovou sítí vrátila zpátky do školy. Nechala jim pergamen s instrukcemi a taky seznam lektvarů. 

Minerva si ho vzala. „Seženu lektvary a můžu tu být přes noc, pokud budu letaxem spojená se školou pro případ nouze, ale…“ 

„Neboj se. Něco vymyslím,“ řekl Kingsley. „Možná taky „dostanu chřipku“, než na tom bude líp. Teď toho ve vzduchu lítá spousta.“ 

\------ 

Pastorek si brzy všiml, že když se do Prince dala zima, přinášel mu úlevu daleko víc dotek jeho rukou než zahřívací kouzla. Horečku rychleji srazil chladivý mokrý obklad než jakýkoliv lektvar. 

Kingsley neměl v anglickou kouzelnickou medicínu plnou důvěru. V jeho rodině panoval názor, že kouzla nedokážou vyléčit všechno, a Kingsley se s ním ztotožňoval. Věděl, že kdyby jeho matka pacienta neznala tak jako on, jednoduše by prohlásila, že Severus Princ víc než medicínu potřebuje cítit, že o něj někdo skutečně pečuje. Kingsley si jen těžko dovedl představit toho odtažitého muže, jak ho poznal na schůzích Řádu, v jakémkoliv vztahu. Bylo to proto, že se jim vyhýbal? Nebo proto, že se jemu vyhýbali ostatní? 

Hladoví po doteku, byla by řekla jeho babička. Nejednou mu o takových lidech říkala, že očekávají nezájem nebo rovnou hrubé zacházení. Když jsou nemocní nebo zranění, na nejobyčejnější dotek reagují jako usychající rostlina na vodu. Je pro ně nesmírně bolestivá a zároveň po ní prahnou. Co víc, je nezbytná, jinak rostlina zahyne. Člověk hladovějící po doteku nemusí být v nebezpečí života tak jako právě Severus, ale absence skutečné péče jen posílí očekávání tvrdého zacházení. Takový člověk se pak vrhá do druhého extrému, jak Kingsley věděl, a aktivně vyhledává bolest, ne pro bolest samu, ale proto, že mu připadá, že jinak se mu kýženého doteku nedostane. Kingsleymu připadalo, že kdyby si Severus sám sebe víc vážil, Percymu by se nikdy nepodařilo tolik ho zmanipulovat. 

Kingsleyho to trápilo, poněvadž takový člověk pak většinou skončí s někým, kdo ho zneužívá, protože vycítí jeho sklony. Severus Princ toho tolik obětoval, tolik svého života, aby zachránil kouzelnický svět, že Kingsleymu dělala starosti představa, že by se vrátil k někomu takovému nebo si někoho takového našel. Jenže když musela jeho existence zůstat utajena, nebyl nikdo jiný, kdo by mu pomohl, jemně ho vedl, ukázal mu jiné možnosti. 

Ačkoliv Kingsley nemohl popřít, že mu tenhle silný, nezlomný muž vždycky připadal fascinující a zajímavý na pohled a líbil se mu jeho lahodně sametový hlas, nebyl si jistý, jestli je ten pravý, kdo by mu měl tohle všechno ukázat. 

Jenže tu nikdo jiný, kromě Minervy McGonagallové, nebyl, a ta s pacientem jednala stroze. Po noci v její péči Kingsleymu Severus připadal přinejlepším neklidný. 

Nejdřív se ale musel uzdravit natolik, aby vůbec mohl reagovat. Pak se bude muset natolik vzpamatovat z toho, čím prošel, aby mu začalo záležet na životě. 

A pak, pomyslel si Kingsley, se uvidí… 

\------

Kingsley prozpěvoval zaklínadlo v řeči, kterou Minerva neznala, ale byla melodická a tón jeho hlasu byl jakoby… _intimní_. 

Vešla tiše, aby ani jednoho nevylekala; brzo přišli na to, že Severusovi polekání nedělá dobře. 

Položila si tašku ke svému oblíbenému křeslu a zachytila Kingsleyho pohled. Trochu nepřítomně se na ni usmál, Severusovu ruku pořád ve své, zatímco prozpěvoval. 

Po chvíli Prince pustil a díval se, jak upadá do pro jednou klidného spánku. Ukázal bradou ven a Minerva vyšla na chodbu. 

Kingsley na dveře seslal _Ševelissimo_ a vzdychl. 

„Měl noční můru. Ošklivou. Až do teď mi trvalo ho uklidnit.“ 

„Zkusil jsi ten lektvar proti úzkostem, který poslala Poppy? Když nezabere ten, zjistila jsem, že uklidňující kouzlo je účinné.“ 

Kingsley zaváhal, než zavrtěl hlavou, zamyšlený. „Ne. Jen heřmánkový čaj se špetkou zázvoru.“ 

Minerva svraštila obočí. „Ten lektvar se zkazil? Můžu Poppy říct o další.“ 

„Ne, to naprosto není třeba, Minervo… Nemyslím, že by potřeboval ještě víc otupovat mozek. Potřebuje se uzdravit. To, co se mu stalo, je jako infekce. Infekce, která se mu usadila v těle, je toho nepřímým příznakem, ale hlavní problém vězí v jeho hlavě. I téhle infekce se musí zbavit, jinak se možná nikdy neuzdraví.“ 

Minerva se zachmuřila ještě víc. „Obávám se, že ti nerozumím.“ 

Pastorek si povzdechl, unavený a zmožený. „Nevím, jak to pořádně vysvětlit, zkrátka reaguje líp, když na něj mluvím nebo mu zpívám, než na lektvary. Moje máma by řekla, že plicní infekce není ani jediná ani ta nejnebezpečnější, se kterou mu musíme pomoct vypořádat se. Onemocněla i jeho duše a mysl a lektvary ani tlumící kouzla ho jedu, kterým mu Percy Weasley nahlodal ducha, nezbaví...“ 

Stará čarodějka o jeho slovech chvíli uvažovala a nakonec přikývla. „Myslím, že rozumím. Ale na mě Severus nikdy nereagoval tak jako na tebe.“ Zatvářila se posmutněle. „Natolik mi důvěřuje, aby se ode mě nechal nakrmit a vzal si léky, aspoň doufám, že oboje nepřijímá jen z apatie, ale nesvěřuje se mi, ani mi neříká, co cítí.“ 

„ _Doufáš_?“ 

Teď si povzdechla ona. „O jeho hrdinství jsem se dozvěděla od Harryho Pottera. Netušila jsem, jak se pro nás Severus obětoval, dokud, jak jsem si myslela, nebyl po smrti. Než jsi se se mnou spojil, můj poslední kontakt se Severusem spočíval v tom, že jsem ho ještě s dalšími učiteli napadla a vyhnala z hradu. Považovali jsme ho tehdy za Smrtijeda ve Voldemortových službách. Takže jak vidíš, moc důvodů důvěřovat mi nemá. Vlastně jsem překvapená, že zrovna mě učinil jedním z vykonavatelů své vůle, ale asi měl pocit, že budu spravedlivá a postarám se o jeho záležitosti stejně pečlivě jako bych se postarala o svoje, bez ohledu na mé osobní přesvědčení. Myslím si, že přede mnou svoje city skrývá a vážně nedovedu říct, jestli mi důvěřuje natolik, aby je někdy projevil.“ 

Pastorek potlačil zachvění. Bylo to ještě horší, než myslel. 

„Tobě na něm záleží, viď?“ 

Pohlédl na ni, uviděl její laskavý výraz a konečně přikývl. 

„Ano, záleží. Kéž by o tomhle býval věděl. Nejspíš si myslí, že je v domácím vězení – že ho tu máš hlídat, aby neutekl, spíš než dohlížet na jeho uzdravování.“ 

Minerva se znovu zachmuřila. „Myslíš?“ 

Přikývl. 

„Neměli bychom… nebylo by lepší, kdybych načas přijala na ošetřovnu někoho jiného a Poppy propustila, aby se o něj starala místo nás? Zachovala by jeho existenci v tajnosti jako součást lékařského tajemství.“ 

„Jaký k ní měl vztah?“ 

„Asi neutrální. Tu a tam se na něčem neshodli, ale jejího léčitelské umění si vážil.“ 

„Jenže my teď nepotřebujeme léčitele. To na něm vůbec nikomu nezáleželo?“ v Pastorkově hlase byl znát hněv a roztrpčení. 

Hlavou mu táhlo, jak se nikdo z těch, kdo o tom, že „Snape“ je stále naživu, neobtěžoval zjišťovat, jak se mu daří. Chápal, že Weasleyovi se za Percyho činy styděli, ale současně měl o Molly a Arturovi lepší mínění, podle toho, jak za jiných okolností překypovali srdečností a starostlivostí. Přesto se ani jeden neptal, jak se Severusovi vede, dokonce ani Artur, se kterým se Kingsley na ministerstvu pravidelně vídal. 

Minerva vrtěla hlavou. „Předloni, před tím než… před Brumbálem, se Severusem zbytek učitelského sboru vycházel v rámci společenské slušnosti. Přátele mezi nimi neměl, možná až na Xiomaru.“ 

„Xiomaru?“ 

„Ano. Xiomaru Rolandu Hoochovou. Naši profesorku létání na koštěti a famfrpálovou rozhodčí. Už u nás neučí. Kruvalského profesora létání na koštěti dva týdny před koncem školního roku smetlo tříštivé zaklínadlo a nabídli Xiomaře za přestup zvýšení platu, se kterým jsme se my nemohli měřit. Měli jsme štěstí, že se Charley Weasley rozhodl najít si práci blíž rodině a napsal mi, jestli bychom pro něj něco neměli. Docela mezi nás zapadl a léčitelské zkušenosti, které v Rumunsku načerpal, se při famfrpálových zápasech náramně hodí.“ 

„Aha.“ 

„Právě, je to docela škoda. Xiomara se se Severusem velice ráda špičkovala a jelikož byli oba ze Zmijozelu, s oblibou se častovali vtípky a navzájem se dobírali. Byla jediná, kdo ho dokázal takhle vytáhnout z té jeho ulity, jenže je ještě starší než já –“ 

„To v takovémhle věku pořád létala?“ 

„A ke všemu profesionálně. Nikdy jsem se jí na to neptala, ale většina z nás na základě jejího vzhledu usuzovala, že Xiomara není tak úplně člověk, abych tak řekla. Její vzhled a vitalita byly vždycky neporovnatelné, a co ji znám, vypadá jako čtyřicátnice v nejlepší formě.“ 

„Jasně.“ 

„No, takže chápeš, proč její rozpustilé flirtování se Severusem, pokud vím, nikdy k ničemu nevedlo, ale jeho zdánlivá zrada ji mocně zasáhla. Hodně se ho zastávala, ale co předváděl loni, bylo v podstatě neobhajitelné a jejich bezstarostné přátelství zmizelo v nenávratnu. Když se pak Harry rozhodl informovat kouzelnický svět o pravé povaze Severusových činů a co ho k nim vedlo, velice se trápila, že se mu celý rok vyhýbala. Vím, že svého chování litovala.“ 

Pastorek si povzdechl a McGonagallová pokračovala. 

„Jediný, kdo mi ještě připadá, že se měl o Severuse starost, jsou Malfoyovi. Nedlouhou po poslední bitvě za mnou přišli s dotazem, co se bude dít se Severusovými ostatky. Lucius mu nabídl poctu pohřbu do hrobky své rodiny, jelikož byl rodinný přítel a Dracův čestný kmotr. Narcisa měla dokonce slzy v očích. Byla o rok mladší než Severus a její sestra Andromeda byla ve stejném ročníku. Vždycky jsem měla dojem, že do něj byla Narcisa Blacková tak trochu zakoukaná, ale Lucius se jí od čtvrtého ročníku vytrvale dvořil, i po tom, co složil OVCE a ona ještě byla ve škole.“ 

„A pak tu byla ještě Harryho matka,“ poznamenal Kingsley. 

Minerva vzdychla. „Ano. To prohlašuje Harry. Zpětně tam nějaké náznaky asi taky vidím, ale kromě toho, že se spolu tu a tam učili, si nevzpomínám, že bych je viděla pohromadě, nebo že by je někdo jiný z učitelů třeba načapal, jak se líbají nebo při něčem podobném. Vzhledem k tomu, že se slečna Evansová zajímala spíš o sportovní typy, předpokládám, že to byly city výhradně jednostranné.“ 

„Zbláznil se do ní.“ 

„Přesně tak. Vlastně kdyby se mě někdo zeptal, kdo Severuse ve vyšších ročních přitahoval, řekla bych Graham Mulciber nebo možná Regulus Black. Ti dva spolu byli jedna ruka. Poslední dva roky ve škole se Severus od Mulcibera prakticky nehnul. Dokonce na sebe vzal pár věcí, o kterých vím, že za nimi stál nebo je přímo provedl Mulciber. U zmijozelských takovéhle chování není pouhý projev loajality ke koleji, ale opravdové oddanosti a někdy i vyznání citů.“ 

Nad tím se Pastorek zamyslel. „Regulus Black?“ 

„Regulus se za Severusem od čtvťáku táhl jako ocásek. Severus není zrovna vzor trpělivosti nebo laskavosti, a přesto ho nikdy neodháněl. To samo o sobě hodně vypovídá.“ 

„To ano.“ Pastorek zavzdychal. 

„Kingsley… pane ministře. Zkrátka mi řekni, co mám udělat, a já to udělám. Jestli si myslíš, že Severus na tom bude líp beze mě –“ 

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, sám si taky potřebuju oddechnout, jinak mu nebudeme platní ani jeden.“ 

„V tom případě se vynasnažím zachovat podle tvého návodu a přestanu Severuse utišovat lektvary a kouzly. Ty jsi mu něco zpíval. Snad bych to mohla zkusit taky.“ 

„To bych velmi ocenil.“ S povděkem přikývl, a pak se unaveně usmál a promnul si rukou tvář. 

McGonagallová mu položila ruku na rameno. „Kingsley, co kdyby sis odpočinul? Já se o Severuse postarám.“ 

\------

Týden po té, co vysadili umělá utišovadla, Kingsleymu začalo dělat starosti, že je Severus nějak potichu. 

I ze špatných snů se probouzel jen s tichým lapáním po dechu, rozšířenýma očima se kolem sebe rozhlížel, a když se ujistil, kde je, zase si lehl a zhluboka oddechoval, schoulený jako raněné zvíře. 

Nijak netoužil si o svých snech nebo o čemkoliv jiném promluvit. Jedl střídmě, bez řečí vypil každý lektvar, který před něj postavili, nijak neprojevoval vděčnost, odmítal zprávy o okolním světě a o ostatních a nechtěl ani předčítat, ani poslouchat rádio. 

Jen ležel na zádech nebo na boku a zíral do prázdna – tu a tam mu škublo ve tváři, zkřivil obličej nebo vzdychl. Kingsley ho nenápadně pozoroval ze svého křesla při práci na nekončícím papírování. Když výjimečně neměl nic na práci, luštil křížovky a sem tam se na muže, který ho tolik trápil a zajímal, zadíval. 

Jednou, deset dní na to, co ho Kingsley našel nemocného, Severus konečně promluvil. 

„Potřebuju se vykoupat.“ 

Pastorek se snažil nevypadat překvapeně a pouze k němu zvedl oči od křížovky. 

„Já myslel, že Minerva –“ 

„Nedokážu ani vypovědět, do jaké míry nesnáším očišťovací kouzla,“ procedil Severus skrz stisknuté zuby. Kingsley téměř hmatatelně cítil, jak je rozhořčený, nebo možná rozzuřený. 

„To je pochopitelné,“ bylo jediné, co mírným hlasem odvětil. 

„To _on_ vždycky…“ Odmlčel se, zničehonic zavřel oči, otočil se na záda, načež je zase otevřel a upřeně se zahleděl na strop. 

Kingsley sebral veškerou odvahu. 

„Percy Weasley na tebe používal čistící kouzla?“ 

Zachvění, které Severusem otřáslo, byla dostatečná odpověď. 

„A-a-a-…“ Chvění zesílilo a Kingsley popošel k posteli, plný obav i naděje. 

Princovy černé oči se na něj soustředily. Pak polkl. Otevřel ústa, ale nevyšel z nich hlas, nakonec však krátce přikývl. 

Pastorek se okamžik nenáviděl za to, co se chystá udělat, ale doufal, že míří správným směrem, aby se rána na Severusově poničené duši nezajizvila a začala se hojit. Jeho hlas se ani nezachvěl. 

„Očišťoval tě kouzlem předtím… než tě znásilnil?“ 

Výdech se podobal zasyčení, černé oči byly skelné, Severus je upíral kamsi mimo pokoj, ve kterém právě byli. Dolehlo na něj děsivé vědomí toho, co se událo, a ztuhl s otevřenými ústy. Když svou pozornost obrátil zpět na Kingsleyho, jeho zmatek a zoufalství byly téměř hmatatelné. 

„Pastor… Pastor… _NE!_ “ 

Kingsley si honem klekl a vzal ho za ramena. „Ano, Severusi.“ 

Princ zaúpěl, čirým zoufalstvím, nevírou a zlostí. Začal se Pastorkovi vzpouzet, ale ten ho dál držel a nechal ho zmítat se, dokonce se nechal i uhodit a jen zavřel oči, když se Princovy ruce přiblížily k jeho tváři. Měsíce strádání, dny nemoci, mizerného spánku a chudého jídla mu na síle nepřidaly, ale Kingsley byl rád za každou ránu, kterou ucítil. 

Princ uměl přežít, byl bojovník a Pastorek věděl, že z tohohle se dostane. To přiznání, jeho vztek a zoufalství byly první namáhavé kroky. 

„ _Ne…_ “ zasténání odumřelo se zadrhnutým dechem a Kingsley si neprotestující tělo přitáhl blíž a nechal Severuse, aby ho objal a schoval svou strhanou tvář v jeho barevném hábitu. 

Princ to netuší, pomyslel si Pastorek, ale další kroky už budou jen lehčí… a teď už bud vědět, že je nemusí podniknout sám. 

„Ano,“ zamumlal Kingsley s úlevou a přivinul si černovlasou hlavu na prsa. „Je po všem, Severusi. Teď jsi v bezpečí. Percy Weasley je v Azkabanu. Je po všem. Přísahám.“ 

Zaťaté ruce si ho přitáhly a Kingsley zvedl hlavu, aby se mu podíval do očí. Vniknutí ucítil téměř okamžitě. 

Nitrozpyt. Princ na něj používá nitrozpyt. 

Pastorek byl, jako všichni bystrozoři, cvičený v magii mysli, a teď už věděl, že Princ svoje nadání na tomto poli zužitkoval pro přežití ve Voldemortových službách. Instinktivně cítil, že mu Princ nechce ublížit, a tak ho do své mysli vpustil. 

V rychlém sledu spatřil koláž obrazů, Percyho Weasleyho, páchnoucí dech na tváři, hrubé kameny pod rukama, hůlku, ale ne svou, obrovského hada, jak se zakusuje, rve mu hrdlo… 

Kingsley se prudce nadechl a navzdory strachu se držel dál. 

_Promiň. Promiň._

Slyšel vážnost Princova tónu a poslal po jejich myšlenkovém mostu souhlas. Předal mu pocit důvěry a přátelství. 

Výměnou se mu dostalo záplavy vděčnosti. Soustředil se na vlastní vzpomínky na ony události, jak poprvé mluvil s Ronem Weasleym, po té co vyslechl zděšeného strážného v Azkabanu, kterého trápilo víc, že je viněn ze spolupachatelství, než vězňovo zdraví. Slyšel chlapcova slova. 

„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit,“ říkal bystrozor čekatel Ronald Weasley. Vzpomínka nabyla na síle, projasnila se a Kingsley Severusovi dovolil shlédnout ji v celé šíři. 

„Nemůžeš za to, co provedl tvůj bratr,“ řekl tehdy. 

„Co si vůbec myslel? Co to s ním sakra je?“ 

„Tvrdí,“ slyšel se Kingsley říkat hlubokým zvučným hlasem – _To takhle ho slyší ostatní?_ – a přitom se probíral papíry na svém stole. Uvědomil si, že to dělá vždycky, když je nervózní. „Tvrdí, že mu bylo jasné, že by Snape vyvázl bez trestu. Tvrdí, že Snape je zločinec a zaslouží potrestat, a že věděl, že on je jediný, kdo to udělá.“ 

„Zešílel.“ 

Kingsley cítil, jak Severus před pohledem na Rona uhýbá, protože je tak podobný svému bratrovi. 

„Váš bratr není mentálně v pořádku, pane Weasley.“ 

„Není můj bratr,“ ujistil ho Ron rozrušeně. „Můj bratr by nikdy… nikdy by nemohl… pořád nemůžu uvěřit tomu, co jsem viděl.“ 

Kingsley cítil svůj povzdech. „Pane Weasley, rád bych, abyste si, až odtud odejdete, promluvil poradcem.“ 

Scéna vybledla a Kingsley cítil, jak vplouvá do téže místnosti, ve které byli, ale teď v ní panovala tma, byl unavený a klimbal v křesle, když tu ho probudil nějaký zvuk a Kingsley se přesunul k třesoucí se postavě na posteli. 

Severus byl bledý jako slonovina v měsíčním světle, černé vlasy byly propletená pavučina na polštáři. Kingsley si v jeho ostře řezané tváři všiml nových, hlubších prohlubní a viděl napjaté svaly jeho krku. Opět ho zasáhlo, jak zranitelně Princ vypadá – tak hubený, prsty zažloutlé od práce, křivé zuby odhalené, jak cosi nesrozumitelného mumlá. 

„Klid, Severusi. Jen klid. Je to jen sen.“ 

Cítil studenou ruku ve své a viděl se, jak ji hladí pro zahřátí. 

„Ne…“ 

Sledoval, jak se z pod bledého víčka skoulela osamocená slza, a jemně trpícím mužem zatřásl. 

„Severusi! Vzbuď se!!“ 

Černé oči se rozlétly a divoce se rozhlížely, než se soustředily na něj a Kingsley povzbudivě přikývl. 

„To je ono, Severusi. Jsi v bezpečí. Jsi doma, ve své posteli a v bezpečí.“ 

Severus na něj dál upíral pohled a Kingsley netušil, jestli jeho slova zaregistroval, nebo ne. _Tolik si toho prožil… tolik mu toho dlužíme. Zaslouží si mnohem víc než tohle._

Kingsley cítil, jak stoupá vzhůru, jak se vrací, až zase sedí před mužem, jehož černé oči se na něj upíraly, třpytící se neprolitými slzami. Cítil, jak se i jeho oči zalévají. 

„Tobě na mně záleží.“ 

Kingsley zamrkal, aby slzy zahnal, a soustředil se místo toho na drsný samet Severusova hlasu. Princův hlas se mu vždycky zamlouval. 

„Samozřejmě.“ 

„Na mně.“ 

Pastorek přikývl. 

Princ pustil ze sevření jeho hábit a chytil ho za ruku. Kingsley se ještě vzpamatovával z nitrozpytného výletu, přesto mu neušlo, že Princova ruka už je teplá. 

„Děkuju.“ Severusův hlas zněl vážně, jako by právě složil nějakou přísahu. 

Pastorek přikývl, usmál se a jemně, ale pevně jeho ruku stiskl. 

„Nemáš zač, Severusi,“ odpověděl zcela upřímně. 

\-------

Když se Kingsley vrátil na ministerstvo, titulky ve věštci už se začínaly tázat, zda je na post ministra ten pravý. Delší volno už si dovolit nemohl a musel odpovídat na přehršel dotazů po svém zdraví, jakož i odbýt množství léčitelů, lékouzelníků, lékouzelnic a léčitelů ve výslužbě, kteří mu chtěli nabídnout pomoc. 

S veřejným míněním se to bohužel mělo tak, že, jak Kingsley dobře věděl, jeho nepřítomnost z důvodu „nemoci“ jeho jmenování ministrem na stálo zasadila smrtelnou ránu. Přesto až do voleb hodlal odvádět jen tu nejlepší práci. Po té ho, jak mu oznámil šéf bystrozorů Gawain Robards, bude třeba v čele odboru záhad. To bylo místo podobně dobře placené a navíc mělo, aspoň z Kingsleyho pohledu, výhodu pevné pracovní doby. Také momentálně nebylo obsazené, jelikož nebyl nikdo s potřebnými vlastnostmi a zkušenostmi v dohledu. Mohlo o něj usilovat jen pár lidí a Kingsley měl přesně ty schopnosti a nadání, které byly potřeba. 

Teď když se ale na něj jako na zastupujícího ministra znovu soustředila veškerá pozornost, nemohl si Kingsley, i přestože při péči o Prince vyřídil spoustu papírování, dovolit další volno. Úřadování ho zahltilo a ke své lítosti mohl za Princem jen jednou do měsíce. 

Přistihl se, že na Severuse myslí, že uvažuje, co asi dělá, poněkud častěji, než by si dělal starosti o pouhého kamaráda. 

Ale pokaždé když se s ním viděl, byla u toho i Minerva. Ve svém nabitém rozvrhu si taky nemohla vyhradit moc volna, a jelikož ředitelka Bradavic a ministr kouzel spolu často potřebovali vyřešit záležitosti, které se týkaly školy, školních zákonů nebo vzdělávání, nabízelo se zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou a scházet se u Severuse. 

Pokaždé když se Kingsley se Severusem viděl, měl o důvod víc k radosti. Když k němu zavítal na návštěvu poprvé, měsíc po uzdravení, vypadal Severus zdravější, míň jako pápěří a skoro v pořádku. Přiznal se, že podniká vycházky do vesnice, kde se jeho nejhorší obavy nepotvrdily a nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost mimo přirozenou zvědavost místních na cizince. Zvykli si na „pana Prince“, nového majitele Bukové chajdy, a jeho výlety do obchodu a občasné zdravotní procházky. Jeho uzavřená povaha se u vesničanů setkávala se souhlasem. Jinými slovy, zapadl mezi ně, právě jak Kingsley předpokládal. 

Když ho navštívil podruhé, bylo na první pohled vidět, že nezahálel. V přístěnku teď byla okna, otevřená evidentně aby jimi mohla unikat pára, a letmý pohled odhalil kypící laboratoř. Stůl v obývacím pokoji byl obložen knihami o lektvarech. 

Princ prozradil, že se byl postaršího vesnického lékárníka zeptat, zda by pro něj neměl nějaké zakázky, ten si prostudoval jeho osvědčení, požádal ho, aby mu v jeho maličké laboratoři namíchal rychlý, ale komplikovaný lektvar, a poté se uvolil zadat mu tu a tam zakázku. Tak získal slušný příjem, který mu stačil na jídlo, potřeby pro domácnost a hygienické potřeby. Už přemýšlel, že si do své provizorní laboratoře pořídí police, aby měl knihy po ruce. 

Na třetí návštěvu se Kingsley dostavil pozdě, k večeři, a přinesl proto skřítčí víno. Minerva se k nim připojila a náramně si večer užili. 

V rádiu dávali jakýsi nezáživný diskusní pořad, takže se odebrali pod rozložitý buk a zapředli přátelský hovor v křeslech, které pro ně McGonagallová přeměnila z kamení a spadaných větví. Byl to natolik příjemně strávený večer, že se rozhodli scházet se napříště jen u večeře. A tak se dva měsíce na to stalo, že Kingsley seděl pod bukovými větvemi a pozoroval se Severusem hvězdy. Minervu zdržely povinnosti ve škole a tak byli sami dva. 

Severus se mnohem víc podobal tomu, jak si ho pamatoval – už nebyl zesláblý, už nebyl vyhublý. Tedy ne že by ztloustl, ale kapku přibral a vypadal zdravě. Kingsley byl spokojený. 

Zato Severus se lehce strachoval. Zvykl si u společných večeří na Minervinu přítomnost. Odlehčovala napjatou atmosféru. Kingsleyho přítomnost mu připomínala, že mu je zavázán a také tu odpornou slabost, kterou před ním odhalil. Věděl, že se Kingsley prohlašuje za jeho přítele, přesto mu ale nešlo na rozum, jak ho vůbec může brát jako sobě rovného. Viděl ho, když na tom byl nejhůř, a byl natolik laskavý, aby toho nezneužil, za což mu Severus bude vždycky vděčný, jenomže se tím pádem v jeho společnosti cítil i… bezvýznamný. 

Upil vína a myšlenky mu zalétly k uplynulým měsícům. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by mohl přežít válku. To, co se stalo, v podstatě svým způsobem očekával – že skončí v Azkabanu. Percyho činy stranou, dostal, co čekal, že dostane, a nijak ho to nepřekvapovalo. Ani na chvíli nepomyslel, že by se mohl dočkat záchrany, protože někde uvnitř v něm přežíval pocit, že si to zaslouží za všechno zlo, které napáchal. Za Brumbálovu smrt, za Lily… 

„Na co myslíš?“ 

„To by tě nezajímalo.“ Severus se s povzdechem vytrhl ze zamyšlení. 

„To bych snad měl posoudit já, ne?“ 

Princ polkl. „Přemýšlel jsem o tom, jak jsem si ještě před pár měsíci myslel, že v Azkabanu budu přežívat až do smrti.“ 

Takové přiznání Kingsleyho trápilo. 

„Nedoufal jsi, že tě někdo zachrání?“ 

Severus se mu podíval do očí. „Domníval jsem se, že jsem byl odsouzený, pane ministře. Myslel jsem, že si odpykávám trest. Odmy– odmyslím-li si, co dělal Weasley, myslel jsem, že dostávám, co mi za moje zločiny patří.“ 

„Pane na nebi!“ Kingsley se narovnal, najednou dočista střízlivý, tedy ne že by se byl opil, ale příjemné rozpoložení navozené alkoholem bylo to tam. „Takové zacházení si nezaslouží nikdo!“ 

„Nebyl jsem v Azkabanu poprvé,“ přiznal Severus tiše. 

Pastorek svraštil obočí. 

„Po Voldemortově prvním pádu jsem byl zavřený, dokud mi Albus nevymohl propuštění. Nebylo to výrazně odlišné. Až na pana Weasleyho pochopitelně.“ 

„Mozkomoři.“ 

„Ano. Hlad, zima, absence pořádné hygieny.“ Princ zavřel oči. „Bez ohledu na to, co provedl, bych takovéhle podmínky nepřál nikomu, ani P-Percymu Weasleymu.“ 

Kingsley zavřel oči a pomalu se nadechl. 

„Neumím vtělit do slov, jak moc mě mrzí, co se stalo, Severusi. Bylo to souhrou štěstí a náhody, že jsme tě objevili. Jsme… jsem moc rád, že se to stalo, i když to vrhlo hanbu na Weasleyovy. Za svoje činy za války sis nezasloužil ani minutu v Azkabanu, Severusi. Ano, zabíjel jsi, ale to já taky. A spousta dalších. Byla válka. Poslouchal jsi rozkazy. Zabil jsi –“ 

„– zabil jsem svého jediného přítele,“ řekl Severus tiše, smutně. „To si nikdy neodpustím.“ 

„Nechtěl jsi.“ 

„Jako bych chtěl. Tu prokletou věštbu jsem Pánovi zla donesl.“ 

Pastorek se přinutil ke klidu; zadržel dech, zvolna vydechl. Když promluvil, jeho hlas byl tichý. 

„Z toho podle žádných rozumných měřítek nemůže vyplývat, že sis to, co ti Weasley provedl, zasloužil, ani ten čas za mřížemi.“ 

Pastorek se téměř dusil svými pocity, divokými a temnými. Cítil vztek nad tím, co Percy provedl, a ochromující nutkání Severusem pořádně zatřást, aby dostal rozum, nebo ho možná políbit, aby viděl, jak moc pro něj znamená. Jenže nemohl udělat ani jedno, a tak se konečně zvedl. 

„Už musím jít. Večeře byla báječná.“ 

Nečekal na Severusovu odpověď, ani nevyšel před dům, jak se slušelo na návštěvě. _Přemístil_ se tam, kde byl, protože na slušné chování byl příliš vzrušený. 

Jen doufal, že jeho nezvladatelnou erekci zakryl hábit. 

Při příští návštěvě už k tomuhle tématu nezabrousili, jelikož se k nim opět připojila Minerva a nejosobnější otázky se omezily na vzájemné dotazy, jak se daří. Pastorek neuměl říct, jestli je zklamaný nebo se mu ulevilo. 

Severus se naopak cítil rozpolcený, připadal si stejně nejistý, jako když dospíval. A tímpádem byl mrzutější a zamlklejší než obvykle. 

Zato spánek mu přinášel sny, kterých se jen tak zbavit nemohl. 

Od záchrany z Azkabanu ho tu a tam přepadla noční můra. Nedlouho po onom večeru, kdy se s Kingsleym podělil o své vzpomínky, se mu po letech zdál erotický sen. 

V něm se od něj Kingsley na posteli odtáhl a velkou teplou dlaní ho začal hladit, právě tam, až se mu postavil a Severus se svíjel vzrušením a pak se probudil těsně před vyvrcholením. Odebral se na záchod a s nemalým rozhořčením vzal věc do svých rukou. 

Věděl, že sdílení vzpomínek nitrozpytem často přináší pocit blízkosti, intimity, která ve skutečnosti neexistuje. 

To ale nevysvětlovalo ten podivný pocit, který ho ovládl, když si vzpomněl, jak mu Kingsley něžně podpíral hlavu, nebo jak mu dovolil vstoupit do své mysli, ukázal, co se stalo, potvrdil mu skutečnost, o které pochyboval. Málokdo by mu dovolil takhle narušit svoje soukromí, natož aby pochopil, oč mu jde, tak jako Kingsley. 

Nitrozpyt taky nemohl vysvětlit, proč se sny stále vracely, nebo proč se co týden probouzel s ministrovým jménem na rtech, či s peřinou potřísněnou důkazem svého nočního provinění. Ani nemohl vysvětlit, proč se mu dostavila erekce, kdykoliv Kingsleyho viděl gestikulovat ladnýma, velkýma, černýma rukama u večeře. V duchu si ty ruce představoval a než se nadál, péro mu stálo, až bolestně, a máčelo šaty. Zvykl si ty večery, kdy čekal hosty, nosit hábit, aby předešel trapné chvilce, rozpaků se tím ale nezbavil. 

Následující měsíc Minervu skolila chřipka, a tak se Severus s Kingsleym ocitli sami. 

Řeč zdaleka neplynula tak živě jako v Minervině přítomnosti. Kingsley se přísně napomínal, že muž, který ho tolik zajímá a v poslední době dokonce přitahuje, se teprve před pár měsíci vylízal z téměř smrtelné nemoci. A po řadu měsíců předtím byl obětí znásilňování. Tahle taktika zabírala a jeho vzrušení prudce zchladila. 

Severus zase doufal, že neprovede ani neřekne něco hloupého, prázdného nebo banálního. Dělalo mu potíže soustředit se, když naproti němu seděl vysoký, statný a pohledný černoch. Bylo to téměř nemožné, kdykoliv gestikuloval, což Kingsley dělal rád při jídle i při řeči. Používal ruce k vyjadřování daleko víc než většina lidí, co Severus znal. Jeho černé, živé oči jiskřily inteligencí a jeho hlas… Severus se vší silou snažil nepoposedávat, jak jeho erekce dosahovala nových výšin napětí a neutuchajícího utrpení. 

„Moc jsi toho nesnědl. Není ti nic?“ 

Zamrkal a zaostřil na Kingsleyho obličej. Co to? 

„Ne.“ Doufal, že ano či ne je vhodná odpověď na to, co Kingsley pravil. 

„No když to říkáš.“ Kingsley vypadal poněkud znepokojeně. „Nevěnoval jsem měsíc svého času a neztratil jsem šanci stát se ministrem na trvalo jenom proto, aby sis zase zničil zdraví.“ 

Řekl to v žertu, nijak ho prozatímnost jeho úřadu netížila. Severus ale o tomhle vývoji neměl až doteď tušení. 

„To… to jsi mi nikdy neřekl. Nevím, co na to říct, Kingsley,“ přiznal, rozrušený a z nějakého záhadného důvodu naštvaný. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. „Pomohlo by, kdybych veřejně vystoupil? Kdybych _Věštci_ vylíčil, co jsi ve skutečnosti –“ 

Kingsley odmítavě mávl rukama, aniž by postřehl, jak Princovy oči sledují jejich pohyb. „Ne, ne, ne. Špatně tomu rozumíš. Mně to, Severusi, nevadí. Nikdy jsem nečekal, že tenhle úřad vůbec budu zastávat. Gawain Robards, Griselda Marchbanksová a starý Nobby Pijavka se pro mě vyslovili na nouzové schůzi čarostolce, na které Kornelius Popletal navrhl sám sebe a byl většinou přehlasován po té, co Břichnáč zradil a vypadalo to, že zavládne chaos. Griselda se stále ještě těší značné úctě a Gawain mě navrhl, protože chtěli jeho, ale tehdy bylo potřeba, aby zůstal v čele bystrozorů a provedl je změnami, a já jsem jeho pravá ruka. A taky jsem za poslední dva roky nasbíral zkušenosti ve službách našeho ministra i mudlovského premiéra, takže rada dospěla k závěru, že nikoho lepšího nenajdou, kromě Griseldy samotné, která si ale připadala moc stará a dostavila se, jen protože měla pocit, že nebude na škodu, když zazní hlas rozumu. Nežádal jsem o ten úřad, nečekal jsem ho a popravdě když vidím, kolik se na ministra soustředí pozornosti, ani ho nechci. Vydržím do voleb, ale ne déle. Cuthbert Posměšník si určitě povede stejně dobře, ne-li lépe. Je nejžhavějším kandidátem, daleko před každým, kdo by se ještě dneska mohl přihlásit.“ 

Severus se tvářil nejistě. „Ale… je to uznávaný úřad, všichni po něm touží.“ 

„Někteří ano, ale já mezi ně nikdy nepatřil. Velice rád se odeberu do odboru záhad.“ 

„Ty se nevrátíš k bystrozorům?“ 

„V srdci bystrozorem zůstanu navždycky, ale záhady teď nemají šéfa a nutně potřebují někoho s autoritou, zkušeného v obranné i útočné magii a se smyslem pro utajení.“ 

Severus přikývl. Jeho hlas byl tichý. „Určitě si povedeš skvěle.“ 

Kingsley se na něj zadíval. „Severusi, co se děje?“ 

Severus si povzdechl. „Vím, co jsi řekl, ale příčí se mi, že jsem tě možná připravil místo, které je velice uznávané a respektované a pro které se podle mého názoru výborně hodíš. Přestože já bych o něj těžko mohl usilovat, vím, jak bych se cítil, kdybych o ně přišel nikoliv vlastním zaviněním.“ Zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. „Oceňuju, že mi to nevyčítáš.“ 

Pastorek se zamyslel. Princův tón byl pevný, ale slyšel v něm skutečnou obavu. Z čeho, uvažoval Kingsley. Že ho stál místo, o kterém mu řekl, že po něm netoužil a že ho nechce, nebo z něčeho jiného? A v tom případě z čeho? 

„Vyčítal bys mi to, kdybychom na tom byli opačně?“ 

Tehdy si Princ odfrkl a zatvářil se víc jako svoje staré já. 

„Opačně by tomu nikdy nebylo. Ty bys na Weasleyho hru nikdy nepřistoupil. Pravděpodobně by ses v takové situaci ani nikdy neocitl. Pokud si vzpomínám, než jsi přestoupil do Krásnohůlek, byl jsi v Havraspáru.“ 

Kingsley přikývl a Severus si vzdychl. 

„Jistě. Příliš chytrý, abys naletěl na… falešná slova, falešné sliby falešných vůdců. Už jako dítě jsi všechno zvažoval ze všech možných úhlů, než ses do něčeho pustil.“ 

„To děláš ty.“ 

„Ale nedělával jsem.“ 

V následujícím tichu bylo téměř hmatatelné zvláštní napětí. Kingsley si lámal hlavu, jak se vrátit k původní kamarádské atmosféře. 

Severus v duchu litoval, že přišel o možnost navázat s ním něco víc než přátelství. S člověkem, kvůli kterému o tolik přišel, Pastorek nebude chtít nic mít, pokud by tedy vůbec chtěl něco mít s někým tak slabým a lehkověrným jako on. Na jeden trpký černý okamžik se Severus nenáviděl. 

„Obávám se, že moučník není,“ řekl nakonec tiše, s ještě větším pocitem neschopnosti. Přišla mu to odpoledne zvlášť náročná zakázka, takže sotva stihl připravit večeři. 

„Nevadí. Můžeme si ještě dát víno pod hvězdami,“ usmál se Kingsley. „Musím přiznat, že předtím mě to nenapadlo, ale docela ti, Severusi, tvoji noční oblohu závidím. Ten můj mizernej byt se s tím nedá srovnat.“ 

Víno Severusovu náladu nepozvedlo, ba právě naopak, s každou vypitou skleničkou byl mrzutější a mrzutější. Velkolepá hvězdná obloha ho nenaplňovala klidem, ale spíš pocitem zbytečnosti a malosti. 

„Při pohledu na hvězdy si připadám tak bezvýznamný,“ prohodil Kingsley. 

Severus pokývl na souhlas. 

„Jako malý kluk. Až na to, že já jsem jako malý kluk bral všechno moc vážně na to, abych jako teď seděl s kamarádem na louce a koukal na hvězdy. Radši jsem si o nich četl knihy a učil se jejich názvy. Jak se které souhvězdí jmenuje, mě naučil táta. Máma mi pak vyprávěla báje a mýty, které se k nim vážou.“ 

Princ zavzpomínal na svoje dětství. Než si uvědomil, co dělá, taky promluvil. 

„Já jsem jako kluk kamarády neměl, až na Lily Evansovou. Oba jsme ale museli být doma před setměním, takže jsme hvězdy nikdy neviděli.“ 

Kingsley se na něj podíval, trochu překvapený, že mu odhalil něco ze svého soukromí, a pak kývl, aby pokračoval, což taky Severus udělal, téměř neslyšným hlasem. V očích měl vzdálený výraz. 

„Jediné, co mi můj otec kdy řekl o hvězdách, bylo, že budou na nebi zářit ještě dlouho potom, až tady už moje bezcenná kůže dávno nebude. Moje matka mi řekla, jak se jmenují ty, co znala. Několikrát jsme se před ním večer schovávali venku. To mi pak vyprávěla o hvězdách a jak souhvězdí přišla ke svým jménům, abych přestal myslet na to, jaká je mi zima.“ 

„Proč jste se před ním schovávali?“ 

Princ zamrkal. Udiveně na Kingsleyho zaostřil. „Byl opilec. Když se opil, občas nás mlátil.“ 

Pastorek ztuhl. Oči mu potemněly hněvem. 

„Tvůj otec tě... bil?“ 

„Ne moc často. Většinou křičel,“ přiznal Severus a cítil, jak mu z výrazu v Kingsleyho tváři buší srdce. 

Pastorek si vybavil vzpomínky, které viděl, ty které mu ukázal Harry Potter… _Severusovy_ vzpomínky. Viděl před sebou hubeného kluka, kterým tenhle člověk kdysi býval, na první pohled bez přátel, až na Lily Evansovou, jak právě přiznal. Vybavil si teď taky, jak ho viděl ve vlaku a ve škole. Jak neměl přátele, dokud se nepřidal k nechvalně proslulé a obávané bandě. Když se na ty vzpomínky díval, napadalo Kingsleyho, jestli ho k nim nevehnal pud sebezáchovy. 

„To kvůli němu jsi se dal ke Smrtijedům?“ 

Teď ztuhl Severus. Už už se chystal promluvit, když Kingsley energicky mávl rukou. 

„Zapomeň na to. Nic neříkej. Neměl jsem se ptát.“ 

Severus jeho ruku chvíli sledoval, než se na něj přinutil podívat. Tolik mu toho dlužil, že odpovědět na jeho otázky bylo to nejmenší. 

„Byl to jeden z důvodů, ale ne hlavní.“ 

„Severusi,“ Kingsleyho hlas potemněl. „Myslím to vážně. Nemusíš nic říkat. Nevím ani, proč jsem se zeptal. Jen tak mi to vyklouzlo.“ 

„Odpovím na všechny tvoje otázky,“ řekl Princ rozhodně, postavil svoji sklenku s vínem na zem a opřel se v křesle. „Na jakoukoliv si budeš přát.“ 

„Nic takového si rozhodně nepřeju. Nejsem tu jako bystrozor, Severusi. Jsem tu jako tvůj přítel.“ 

„Já přátele nemám,“ odvětil Princ automaticky. 

Výraz, který se Pastorkovi objevil v tváři, u něj ještě nezažil. Jeho hlas byl stísněný a slova strojená. „Moc mě mrzí, že to vidíš takhle.“ 

Severus zbledl a tiše zaklel. „Pasto-Kingsley. To bylo neodpustitelné a já se… omlouvám.“ 

Kingsley přikývl a oddechl si. Jeho hlas byl zničehonic mírný. 

„Budeš si na to, Severusi, muset zvyknout, že jsem tvůj přítel. Ať se ti to líbí, nebo ne.“ 

\------

K Princovu zděšení jeho sny nabývaly na intenzitě. Co hůř, přistihl se při snění i ve dne, při snění o Kingsleyho rukách. 

Pomalu ho napadalo, jestli náhodou nemá hadí jed povzbuzující vliv na varlata a prostatu. Ty jeho rozhodně jako by omládly. Od čtvrťáku, kdy ho zasáhla puberta, v životě takhle často nemasturboval. 

Uznával, že už to je pěknou řádku let, co měl nějakého partnera. Přesněji téměř dvacet, a bylo to hořké vědomí. Bylo mu teprve devětatřicet a byl napůl čistokrevný, takže měl před sebou ještě nějakých sto let života. Jenže kdo by sakra stál o někoho jako on? Stačí, jak dlouho mu trvalo, než našel někoho, kdo byl ochotný přátelit se s ním, o hlubším vztahu ani nemluvě. 

_Možná že za dalších devětatřicet let najdu někoho, kdo bude ochotný ignorovat moje rozcuchané, mastné bílé vlasy a zničené zestárlé tělo_ , uvažoval při prostírání k večeři s Minervou a Kingsleym. 

„Severusi?“ 

Rychle se za zvukem Minervina hlasu vydal do obývacího pokoje. Její tvář rámovaly zelené plameny letaxové sítě. 

„Minervo?“ 

„Tady jsi. Je mi to moc líto, ale řešíme tu mimořádnou událost a večeři u tebe zkrátka nestihnu. Odložíme ji na příští měsíc, ano?“ 

Přikývl. „Ať to rychle zvládnete.“ 

„Pozdravuj Kingsleyho a vyřiď mu, že se s ním uvidím ve středu odpoledne kvůli těm pravidlům famfrpálu.“ 

Opět přikývl. „Spolehni se.“ 

McGonagallová zmizela a Severus se vrátil ke stolu, aby sklidil její talíř a příbor. Zrovna přelil polévku do mísy, když uslyšel, že letaxem dorazil Kingsley. Zamračil se. Neměl čas dojít se nahoru umýt ani převléknout se. 

Pastorek vešel do kuchyně. 

„Nazdar Severusi!“ 

Došel až k němu, vzal ho za ruku a rychle objal, jak to měl ve zvyku, na rozdíl od něj, který si na takováhle gesta nepotrpěl. 

Severus cítil, jak tvrdne, a přiměl se neucuknout. 

„Voní to báječně,“ prohlásil Kingsley. 

„Je to jen polévka a pár sendvičů. Měl jsem plno práce v laboratoři.“ 

„To zní skvěle. Beztak nemám na nic těžkého chuť.“ 

„Tak v tom případě se půjdu nahoru převléknout,“ odpověděl Severus, rád že se mu nabízí příležitost dát se trochu do kupy a hodit na sebe hábit. 

„Není třeba,“ ujistil ho Kingsley. „Jsi tu doma a tak se tu máš cítit pohodlně. Vlastně pokud ti to nebude vadit, taky bych si sundal hábit. Celý den jsem musel dodržovat protokol; nevadilo by mi trochu si odpočinout.“ 

Severus zděšeně sledoval, jak si ten černý, vysoký, ladný bystrozor svlékl svůj pestrobarevný hábit a zůstal jen ve volném kaftanu a kalhotách v trochu usedlejším hnědém a zlatém odstínu. Kaftan měl výstřih do v a odhaloval nemalý kus lesknoucí se svalnaté hrudi. 

„Omluv mě,“ vypravil ze sebe Severus. „Opravdu se potřebuju opláchnout.“ 

Doběhl na záchod v přízemí, zchladil si rozpálenou tvář vodou a doufal ve zmužilost. 

Večeři přežil, jenže úmysl posedět venku jim překazila nečekaná přeháňka, takže najednou seděl s Kingsleym na jedné pohovce před krbem. 

Cítil, že situace si žádá množství vína. Kingsley jako by jeho rozpaky neviděl a líčil mu vrcholné okamžiky svého dne. 

„Pak vyšlo najevo, že i dokumenty kanceláře pro styk se skřety skoro všechny zkódrovali, takže jsem musel do styku se skřety přeřadit čtyři úředníky z propagandy – která stejně bude do voleb zrušená – a –“ 

„Zkódrovali?“ 

„Jo. To jsi nikdy neslyšel? Znamená to neúplně nebo záměrně špatně vyplnili.“ 

„Aha.“ 

„Každopádně mi takhle zbývá sedmnáct úředníků, které musím přeřadit. Ta fúrie Umbridgeová najala jen do oddělení propagandy třicet lidí a výpověď jim dát nemůžu, poněvadž to by se mohlo stát, že si budou stěžovat tisku na diskriminaci.“ 

Severus se při pohledu na Kingsleyho ruce, které odváděly jeho pozornost zcela jinam, ze všech sil snažil nepoposedávat. Nedokázal se ovládnout a vyvádělo ho z konceptu, že víno proti tomu vůbec nepomáhá. Vždycky si myslel, že alkohol by měl libido tlumit. 

„Severusi, od večeře jsi nepromluvil. Děje se něco?“ 

Severus cítil, jak pod pohledem těch upřených, černých očí rudne a proklínal, že má světlou pleť. 

„Severusi?“ 

„Nic mi není. Měl bych –“ Odmlčel se ve snaze vymyslet si nějakou věrohodnou výmluvu, ale přemohlo ho víno. S jeho libidem nic neudělalo, zato mu zpomalilo myšlení. 

Když mu Kingsley položil na rameno horkou ruku, Severus téměř zasténal. 

„Měl by ses uklidnit a říct mi, co se děje,“ naléhal Kingsley starostlivě. Severus se choval divně celý večer. Kingsley doufal, že když navrhne, aby zůstal oblečený tak, jak je, pomůže mu tím uvolnit se, jenže to vypadalo, že Severus je jen tím nervóznější. 

Severus byl zoufalý. Co mu měl říct? 

„Já… nemůžu.“ 

Pastorek se na něj starostlivě díval. „Nemůžeš? Proč nemůžeš?“ 

„Tomu bys nerozuměl,“ vypravil ze sebe. 

Kingsley o tom chvíli přemýšlel, a pak se pohodlně opřel. Přitáhl k sobě Princův pohled, tváře mu vzal do horkých dlaní. Cítil, jak Princem proběhl záchvěv, a napadlo ho, proč asi. 

„Tak mi to ukaž. Použij nitrozpyt.“ 

Severus se prudce nadechl a na chvilku zavřel oči. Byl v pasti a nevěděl, co si počít. 

Bylo mu jasné, že tímhle ztratí přítele. Přesto musel udělat, co Kingsley žádal. Dlužil mu to. 

Polkl a otevřel oči. Promluvil šeptem. 

„ _Legilimens_.“ 

Tentokrát to bylo úplně jiné. 

Obrazy se před ním odvíjely jako vlna z klubíčka a Kingsley si s překvapením uvědomil, že ve všech je on. 

_Stojí. Gestikuluje. Mluví. Jí. Pozoruje Severuse pod noční oblohou. Otáčí se. Touhu cítil, jako by byla jeho vlastní, když se díval na obrys svého zadku pod hábitem, jak se shýbal pro láhev vína._

_Touhu._

V tu chvíli Kingsleymu došlo, co je Severusův „problém“, a že to problém vlastně vůbec není. 

Cítil Princovu lítost i úlevu, když proud obrazů odumřel a zůstal jen pocit prázdnoty a smutku. Narovnal se a vyslal k němu své obrazy. 

_Severus otáčí hlavu jako kojenec za prsem, když mu Kingsley otírá horečné čelo vlhkou žínkou. Severus při jídle, černé, inteligentní oči jako by mu nad sklenicí vína žhnuly. Severus nezvykle uvolněný pod rozložitým bukem, plný důvěry a jakoby lenivý, s nohama v tureckém sedu, což zdůrazňuje jeho nezanedbatelné nádobíčko. Severus Kingsleymu bez špetky sebelítosti vypráví o svém dětství. Severus se natahuje pro víno v obnošených džínech, které náležitě zvýrazňují jeho pevný zadek a božsky přímou, mužnou linii jeho zad a ramen._

Kingsley zakončil vlastní dávkou touhy… a naděje… než se stáhl a spojení skončilo. 

Ty zářivé černé oči na něj hleděly s užaslou nevírou. 

„Ja-jak-“ 

„Tak jako by mohl každý jiný,“ odpověděl Kingsley, dobře věda, jakou otázku mu Severus chce položit. „Hrozně moc. A se vším všudy. Pokud možno hned teď, ale umím být trpělivý.“ 

„Teď?“ 

„Už jsem měl strach, že si nikdy neřekneš.“ 

\------

Pastorek věděl, že nakonec bylo lepší počkat. Snad je to trochu deptalo, ale bylo to pro oba lepší. Nechtěl na to se Severusem Princem jen tak skočit, tedy _chtěl_ , ale byl si taky vědom, že Severus má jisté potřeby, a s ohledem na to, co ho v uplynulém roce potkalo, věděl, že na něj musí pomalu. 

Takže onu osudnou noc přijal Severusův váhavý polibek, prohloubil ho a spokojeně zavzdychal, když se Severus přitiskl k jeho erekci, když ho důkaz Severusovy lačnosti začal tlačit do břicha, a otevřel ústa pátravému jazyku. 

Zvolna a něžně se líbali a třeli se o sebe, dokud se Kingsley najednou nevzpamatoval a s lítostí neodtáhl. 

„Severusi… měli bychom přestat.“ 

Černé oči byly skelné touhou a Kingsley polkl, když Severus promluvil. „Ale já chci –“ 

„To já taky, _mon cher_ ,“ ujistil ho Pastorek a pohladil ho po tváři. „Ale nemám dost času, abych to udělal pořádně, tak jak se to patří. Nenechám se tlačit časem, můj milý, ani nedovolím, aby čas tlačil tebe.“ 

Severus polkl, zavřel oči a jeho tělo se zachvívalo nedočkavým, zoufalým napětím. Kingsley se nad ním slitoval. 

„Tak pojď,“ přitáhl si ho a zase ho začal líbat. Severus reagoval nadšeně, a pak zalapal po dechu, když Kingsleymu sklouzla ruka do jeho rozkroku a stiskla ho skrz prošoupané džíny. 

Stačilo pár jemných stisků, aby se Severus docela přestal ovládat a se zahekáním svoji touhu napumpoval do svých džínů a Kingsleyho dlaně. 

Pastorek zasténal, odtáhl se od jeho rtů, přisál se mu k pevnému krku a taky se udělal do kalhot, přitisknutý Severusovi k boku. 

„ _Mon Dieu…_ “ vydechl ukojeně, načež se podíval na stále ještě omámeného Prince a usmál se. „Příště to bude mnohem, mnohem lepší.“ 

\------

Teď si povzdechl a zapřál, aby to příště bylo bývalo mnohem dřív. 

Měsíc, který následoval, byl volební a Kingsley se nemohl vyvinout ze svých povinností, které z toho vyplývaly, ani kdyby tisíckrát chtěl. Poté pomáhal s přesunem pravomocí a povinností a zařizoval, aby měl jeho nástupce veškeré dokumenty a podklady po ruce. Psal Severusovi, ale to nebylo totéž, co vášnivé polibky, dlouhé debaty u vína a společné večeře a žhavé pohledy. 

Přesto se s velkou chutí ujal své nové funkce a téměř dva měsíce po té, co Severuse naposled viděl, opustil kancelář v rozumnou hodinu, což, jak dobře věděl, bude v dohledné budoucnosti pravidlem a velice se na to těšil, a vypravil se do Prasinek ke svému oblíbenému vinaři pro nějaké víno než se _přemístí_ do Bukové chajdy. 

Severus ale v chalupě nebyl, což Kingsleyho zarazilo. Vyšel ven a našel ho, jak pod bukem chystá stůl. Počasí bylo příjemné a na nebi ani mráček, jen pomalu zapadající slunce. Když se blížil ke stolu, Severus k němu vzhlédl, a aniž by z něj spustil oči, beze spěchu zapálil svíčku na stole. 

„Severusi.“ 

Kingsley nevěděl čemu to přičíst. Jeho obličej i tělo byly stejné. Severus byl pořád hubený, pořád měl pobledlou pleť a křivé zuby. Jeho tvář byla poznamenaná vráskami, které ho dělaly starším, než byl, nos měl jako skobu a vlasy přerostlé a mastné a často neupravené, ale přirostl mu k srdci. Touha ho sevřela téměř bolestně a Kingsley zaklel. Nechtěl na Severuse tlačit, za žádných okolností a zvlášť ne v tomhle. 

Severus si zatím byl jistý, že si utrhne ostudu. Penis mu napůl stál většinu dne a poslední dvě hodiny strávené přípravou večeře se potýkal s plnou erekcí. Odpoledne nějaká čarodějka v rádiu horovala pro večeři za svitu měsíce, chcete-li svého milence naladit na noc plnou vášně. 

Tedy, Kingsley jeho milenec ještě nebyl, ale noc plná vášně Severusovi zněla dobře. Už dávno se s nikým nevyspal a bolestně po Kingsleym toužil, ne jen aby vymazal vzpomínky na Percyho Weasleyho, ale kvůli němu samému. Připadalo mu, že od toho večera, kdy ho Kingsley jemně přivedl k orgasmu, sám se udělal, a pak ho opustil, masturbuje téměř neustále. Toužil po něm tak mocně, že měl pocit, že se zblázní. 

Teď před ním Kingsley Pastorek stál stejně vysoký a velkolepý jako vždycky. Majestátní, to je ono. Byl svalnatý a graciézní, kůže se mu černě leskla a z jeho hlubokého hlasu se Severus třásl žádostí. Byl inteligentní a zábavný a jestli ho brzo nevojede, Severus se co nevidět naprosto znemožní. 

„Kingsley…“ 

Jejich pohledy se střetly nad zapomenutým stolem. Ozvalo se tiché bouchnutí, jak se skutálela láhev, čemuž ani jeden nevěnoval pozornost, a padli si do náručí. 

„Severusi… _mon cher_ …“ 

„Bože, Kingsley,“ podařilo se Severusovi dostat z přiškrceného hrdla a zoufale vyššího muže sevřel. „Udělej mi to. Teď hned!“ 

Pastorek ztuhl a odtáhl se, aby se na Severuse podíval. Ten zaklonil hlavu a začal ho líbat a kousat mu rty. 

„Severusi –“ 

„Ne!“ Princ se odtáhl, dech ztěžklý a v očích zoufalství a touhu. „Konec čekání. Konec! Chci to! Já tě, Kingsley, potřebuju. V sobě. Teď hned!“ 

Kingsley nejistě zamrkal a Severus zasténal a bez zaváhání vyštěkl: „ _Legilimens_!“ 

Pastorek najednou letěl vzduchem až do ložnice, kde viděl, jak Severus horečně onanuje s jeho jménem na rtech. Syrová touha v jeho obličeji Kingsleyho zahanbila, a pak se dočista omámila, když Princ natáhl ruku pod sebe a zatímco se honil, strčil si dva prsty do zadku s výkřikem: „Jo! Kingsley! Bože, to je ono!“ 

Pak se prudce vrátil do přítomnosti, stále ještě s pocitem touhy a hladu, které v něm zanechala ta mizející postava na posteli zkroucená orgasmem. 

„Hned, Kingsley. Nenuť mě prosit.“ 

Pastorek sáhl po hůlce a _zmizel_ jejich šaty. Pak zabořil tvář do jemné, bledé kůže Severusovy klíční kosti a zamumlal: „Tentokrát udělám, co chceš, _mon cher_ , ale pak to stejně uděláme pořádně. Pomalu. Tak, jak si zasluhuješ.“ 

Potom namířil svou hůlkou na Severusův zadek a zamumlal uvolňovací a lubrikační zaklínadlo, které jindy používal nerad, spokojený, když slyšel Severusovo prudké nadechnutí a jak se jeho dech zrychlil. 

Skoro bez námahy jeho bledé, štíhlé tělo zvedl na stůl a s úžasem sledoval, jak se před ním Severus s naprostou důvěrou v jasných černých očích natáhl na záda, zvedl kolena a doširoka roztáhl nohy jemu i nebi nad nimi vstříc. 

„ _Mon Dieu_ , Severusi…“ 

Dalších slov nebylo třeba, když se Kingsley pohnul kupředu, přitiskl svůj mohutný, tvrdý úd k jeho růžovému, sevřenému, lesknoucímu se otvoru a vklouzl dovnitř. 

Severus po něm natáhl ruce a Kingsley se sklonil a ucítil, jak ho Severus objímá, až byl v jeho vlhkém, přívětivém teple po kořen ponořený. 

Kingsley zabořil tvář do šlachovitého krku a jemně sál a kousal za doprovodu svých přírazů. Severusovo oddechování a sténání ho nesmírně uspokojovalo. Uvolnil si jednu ruku, aby ho mohl hladit po té tolik bledé kůži, štípat a mnout jeho drobné bradavky a pak je lízat, dokud nezrudnou a Severuse nepřiměje vykřiknout. 

Za okamžik si Kingsley uvědomil, že Severus pod ním nemá stání, a trochu se pohnul, aby mohl přirážet z jiného úhlu. Chvíli na to sebou Severus trhl a zasténal, a pak svýma štíhlýma nohama Kingsleyho objal a Kingsley popustil uzdu prudkému přirážení a dbal přitom, aby zasahoval to místo, na které Severus odpovídal sténáním. 

Dech se jim krátil a perlil se na nich pot. Po jednom zvlášť prudkém přírazu spadla a zhasla svíčka a ocitli se ve tmě, obklopeni jen hvězdami, rozložitými větvemi buku a konejšivým větříkem. 

Najednou Severus ztuhl a Kingsley cítil, jak sebou horký penis přimáčknutý na jeho svalnaté břicho zaškubal a mezi jejich těly se rozlila jako krev teplá tekutina. Stažení Severusových svalů přivedlo k vyvrcholení i jeho a s výkřikem se do Severuse udělal. 

Svalil se bokem na stůl, jemně si svého milence přitáhl a přivinul si jeho černou, zpocenou hlavu na prsa. 

„ _Mon Dieu, mon amour_ ,“ vydechl. 

Severus se zarazil a pak se uvolnil. Hlubokým zasněným hlasem pravil: „To vskutku.“ 

„Ano. To vskutku.“ 

Dívali se na hvězdy, na těle jim osychal pot a na stole stydla večeře. 

Když si konečně vydechli a odpočali, opatrně se zvedli a s náramně dekadentním pocitem nazí povečeřeli pod nočním nebem. 

Později, po té, co se vykoupali a osušili, Kingsley svému čerstvě nalezenému milenci něžně předvedl, co přesně k němu cítí a jak moc pro něj Princ znamená. Pod hebkou, čistou peřinou na Severusově posteli se s láskou věnoval jeho bledému, zdánlivě křehkému tělu, které se oddalo jeho péči. 

Pastorek žasl nad důvěrou, kterou mu Severus projevoval. _Tohle,_ pomyslel si, když do Severus pronikl podruhé, _je člověk hodný všeho, co mu jsem schopen dát._

„ _Mon homme fort_ ,“ vydechl chvíli na to, když ucítil Severusovo vyvrcholení, které k orgasmu přivedlo i jeho. „ _Mon guerrier._ “ 

Severus dlouho mlčel, než vzdychl. 

„Já jsem nebojoval, Kingsley. Nechali mě tam umřít.“ 

Kingsleyho tón i černé oči byly rozohněné, když zvedl hlavu, aby se na svého milence podíval. 

„Bojoval jsi celý svůj život, _mon cher_. Jsi větší bojovník, než kdokoliv koho znám.“ 

\--------

Příští ráno sotva dosnídali, když se z letaxové sítě ozval hlas McGonagallové. 

„Severusi?“ 

Pospíšil si do obývacího pokoje. 

„Co se děje, Minervo?“ 

„Volal mi Artur Weasley, že nemůže sehnat Kingsleyho, aha, tady jsi.“ 

Severus se ohlédl na svého milence, který stál v chodbě. 

„Dobré ráno, paní ředitelko. Je po mně sháňka?“ 

„Kdepak. Jde o Severuse. Weasleyovi by s ním chtěli mluvit. Necítí… necítí se kvůli tomu všemu dobře a rádi by se mu omluvili, kdyby to šlo.“ 

„Vždyť už je to celé měsíce!“ zhrozil se Kingsley. 

McGonagallová smutně přikývla. „Obávám se, že jim až do dneška trvalo se se svým zahanbením vyrovnat. Severusi… neřekla jsem jim, jak se za tebou dostat. Jen že ti vyřídím, co říkali. Je to na tobě, ale doufám, že jim dáš šanci. Za to, co… co udělal Percy, nemohou.“ 

„To já vím, Minervo,“ řekl Severus klidně. „Děkuju, že jsi mi jejich vzkaz předala.“ 

Přikývla. „Výborně. Vypadáš dobře, Severusi. Řekla bych, že ti venkovský vzduch svědčí.“ 

Minerva zmizela z letaxu a Severus se obrátil ke Kingsleymu. 

„Nevadilo by ti to?“ 

Pastorek zavrtěl hlavou. „Naprosto ne. Jestli chceš, můžu odejít. Dát ti trochu soukromí.“ 

Severus se usmál, malounko, ale skutečně a potěšený Kingsley mu úsměv oplatil. 

„Ne, lásko. Myslel jsem… nevadilo by ti tu se mnou být, až s nimi budu mluvit?“ 

Pastorkův úsměv se přímo rozzářil, když udělal pár kroků k Severusovi, který ho nejistě pozoroval, dokud se Kingsley nepoddal svému instinktu a nesevřel ho v pevném objetí. 

„Budu s tebou tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít a kdykoliv budeš chtít, _mon amour_. S tím můžeš počítat.“ 

Severusův úsměv se taky rozšířil, Severus zavřel oči a dovolil si vychutnat požitek hřejivé, všeobjímající náruče. Poprvé v životě měl pocit, že ho někdo doopravdy chce, doopravdy po něm touží. Pevně se toho pocitu chytil, aby mu neunikl. 

„To mám taky v úmyslu,“ bylo však jediné, co řekl, a spokojeně vydechl, když Kingsley přikývl a přivinul si ho blíž.

\- konec -


End file.
